Un bonheur en demi teinte
by Miwakoko
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après la saison 7. Buffy a raccroché. Elle a enfin une vie normale, mais n'arrive à se remettre de la mort de Spike. Il semblerait cependant que ses amis lui cachent la vérité. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore là ? (J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la série Angel que je connais peu).
1. Le retour de l'observateur

Un bonheur en demi-teinte

PARTIE 1 – Le retour de l'observateur

Un an. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que Buffy Summers se rendait sur les lieux de la disparition de Spike. La ville de Sunnydale, la bouche de l'enfer, sa maison, le nouveau lycée, le cimetière où sa mère avait été enterré, tout avait disparut le jour où ils avaient vaincu la force initiale…le jour où Anya et Spike avaient trouvé la mort…le jour où ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour sauver le monde.

Une fois de plus, l'ancienne Tueuse se tenait au bord de ce cratère immense qui avait remplacé Sunnydale. Tout, elle avait tout abandonné depuis ce fameux jour. Des Tueuses avaient été révélées aux quatre coins du monde grâce à la puissante magie de Willow, et Buffy avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre sa retraite.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se remémora le visage de Spike, ce vampire qu'elle avait tant haït, puis tant aimé : ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux décolorés, la blancheur de sa peau, la fraicheur de ses lèvres…

_« Tu me manques… »_ soupira-t-elle.

_« Non mon cœur, mais c'est gentil de le dire… »_. Les dernières paroles de Spike la hantaient. Il était mort en pensant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et Buffy n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner. Elle s'était tellement appliqué ces dernières années à lui faire comprendre qu'elle le haïssait, que le jour où elle lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, il ne l'avait pas cru. _« Espèce de crétin borné et stupide ! »._

La jeune femme contempla encore quelques instants le cratère, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. La nuit commençait à tomber et il fallait qu'elle rentre à Los Angeles s'occuper de Dawn. Buffy mit le contact et ralluma son téléphone portable. Sa sœur avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois sans laisser de message. Elle roula quelques minutes, s'équipa de son oreillette et la rappela.

- Allô !

- Dawn ? C'est moi, tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

- Oui, t'es où là ? Willow te cherche partout ! Elle avait l'air toute excitée, précisa l'adolescente comme si ce simple détail était d'une importance capitale.

- Je…je suis sur la route, je serai à la maison d'ici 2 heures.

- Buffy, soupira Dawn, ne me dis pas que tu y es retournée ? Tu te fais du mal pour rien !

- Je sais…Ecoute je…Willow t'as dit si c'était urgent ? demanda-t-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- D'après elle oui. Elle nous attend à l'hôtel avec les autres. Giles sera là, ajouta la jeune fille après un moment d'hésitation. Andrew passe me prendre d'ici un quart d'heure. Tu nous rejoins là bas ?

-Giles ?

- Oui, ça doit être vraiment important pour qu'il fasse le chemin…Alors, tu nous rejoins ou pas ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- S'il le faut…Apparemment il y en a qui ont du mal à comprendre le sens du mot 'retraite', bougonna Buffy mal à l'aise.

- Bon, je dois te laisser, répliqua Dawn en ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque. A tout à l'heure.

Buffy raccrocha et soupira : la bande à Scooby au grand complet…enfin presque. Depuis qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles avec Dawn, la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup revu ses amis. Elle savait qu'excepté Alex, ils s'étaient tous installés à l'hôtel Hypérion avec Angel et sa bande, enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Ils poursuivaient la mission à laquelle elle avait tourné le dos un an plus tôt. Dawn les voyait régulièrement et tenait sa sœur au courant des dernières nouvelles. Willow devenait de plus en plus puissante, si c'était encore possible, et elle avait quitté Kennedy quand elle avait réalisé à quel point Tara était encore présente dans son cœur. Alex se remettait petit à petit de la disparition d'Anya et avait trouvé un nouveau poste dans une entreprise de construction. Giles avait rejoint l'Angleterre quelques mois auparavant et s'occupait d'une dizaine de Tueuses potentielles. Buffy réfléchit un instant. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ancien observateur allait-il la trouver changé ? La jeune femme réprima une grimace, les choses avaient tellement évolué en un an ! Entre Dawn qui sortait avec Andrew, et elle qui avait reprit ses études de psychologue, Giles ne serait sûrement pas déçu du voyage…

Buffy arriva à Los Angeles environ deux heures plus tard. Elle se gara devant l'hôtel Hypérion et observa le bâtiment quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, pas envie de voir ces visages compatissants qui n'avaient, de toute façon, jamais accepté son amour pour Spike. Sa mort l'avait complètement anéantie, mais ses amis, même s'ils avaient été émus par cette perte, avaient surtout été soulagés de savoir que ce vampire là ne traînerait plus autour d'elle.

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers l'entrée principale. Elle contempla ses amis à travers la porte vitrée : Giles était bel et bien là ainsi que ses éternelles lunettes qu'il était justement en train d'essuyer, Alex dévorait une énorme pizza avec Andrew et Dawn, Willow était en pleine discussion avec un démon de couleur verte prénommé Lorne. Ce dernier avait la capacité de prédire l'avenir des gens rien qu'en les entendant chanter. Angel, quant à lui, était au téléphone. Ils avaient tous subi des pertes douloureuses mais aujourd'hui, chacun d'eux était heureux à sa façon. Buffy, elle, était seule. Elle avait enfin la vie normale dont elle avait tant rêvé, mais la solitude qui faisait déjà parti de son quotidien, s'était amplifiée depuis la mort de Spike, et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme s'était refermée sur elle-même et aucun d'eux ne s'était aperçu de quoique ce soit. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leurs propres vies et leurs propres problèmes, que ses amis n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point Buffy était à la dérive.

Elle inspira profondément, et poussa la porte de l'hôtel. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. A l'instant même où elle entra, Willow se leva et se précipita serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Buffy ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es venue !

La jeune femme souri timidement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alex, Angel et Giles s'approchèrent et l'enlacèrent affectueusement.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Alex.

- Je…Ça va. Mieux, ajouta Buffy après une hésitation.

Elle embrassa tout le monde et s'enferma dans le bureau avec Giles qui semblait bouillir d'impatience. L'ancien observateur et l'ancienne Tueuse s'observèrent, gênés, et finalement Giles prit la parole.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-il, tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme. Alors comme çà Dawn et Andrew…

- Sont en couple, oui. Qui l'aurait cru hein ? Il faut croire que dans la famille Summers, les filles ont des goûts hors du commun en ce qui concerne les hommes.

Giles sourit, embarrassé.

- Buffy, écoute je…je sais que tu viens de passer par des moments difficiles mais…

- Des moments difficiles ?! Je vous rappelle que ces trois dernières années, j'ai perdu ma mère, je suis morte, j'ai été ramené à la vie et pour finir…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. L'ancien observateur la regarda d'un air protecteur et s'approcha lentement.

- Buffy, reprit-il, je sais ce que tu traverses. Lorsque j'ai perdu Jenny, j'ai eu l'impression que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner et que le monde qui nous entoure ne méritait pas d'être préservé, mais crois-moi, la douleur finira par s'estomper.

- Vous savez, ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est qu'il pensait que je ne l'aimais pas je me suis tellement acharnée à l'envoyer balader, que cet imbécile est mort en étant persuadé que je ne l'aimais pas.

Giles parut gêné par cet aveu étant donné que lui-même ne portait pas le vampire spécialement dans son cœur.

- Buffy, dit-il doucement, je sais ce que tu endures. Tu connais Spike, tu sais à quel point il pouvait être…borné. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il devait avoir une petite idée de tes sentiments à son égard.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son ancien observateur et souri faiblement.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert en matière de sentiments mais je pense que oui.

Buffy ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues et regarda Giles d'un air soupçonneux.

- Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi êtes-vous revenu d'Angleterre ?

Il hésita un moment, retira ses lunettes et les essuya consciencieusement avant de les remettre sur son nez. Puis, voyant que Buffy commençait à s'impatienter, il entama son récit.

- Il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu un message pour le moins étrange. Il parlait d'une dimension démoniaque qui serait apparue…

- Écoutez Giles, vous avez eu Willow au téléphone, vous savez que j'ai raccroché il y a plusieurs mois, l'interrompit Buffy agacée.

- Je le sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour m'aider à découvrir ce qui se passe. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches avec Willow, mais si nous devons aller là bas et…

- Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, j'ai sauvé le monde je ne sais combien de fois et maintenant je veux vivre normalement. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Faith, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de vous prêter main forte !

- C'est impossible, elle est en prison, elle finit de purger sa peine et de toute façon je ne te parle pas de sauver le monde. Il s'agit d'une mission de reconnaissance, nous prendrons une décision après avoir vu ce qui se passe là bas.

- Mais dans vos bouquins il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur cette dimension non ? Ou sur l'apparition d'une dimension démoniaque dans notre monde ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je t'avoue que je suis dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant ce phénomène, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Et Angel ? Il doit bien avoir des infos ? Il a plus de 240 ans, il a sûrement dû entendre parler de quelque chose dans ce goût là non ? Et puis de toute façon la réponse est NON Giles ! Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

Ils s'observèrent un moment, et Buffy finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Le regard accusateur de son ancien observateur la blessait. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi la replonger dans des choses douloureuses ? Elle avait laissé tomber le jour où elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais protéger les gens qu'elle aimait : ça avait commencé par Angel qu'elle avait été obligée de tuer plusieurs années plus tôt. Il avait depuis réussi à revenir des enfers, mais la culpabilité la rongeait encore. Ensuite il y avait eut sa mère, qui était morte sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit et pour finir… Spike. Non il n'était pas question qu'elle replonge là dedans. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal, elle ne voulait plus perdre les personnes qu'elle aimait sous prétexte qu'elle était la Tueuse et que sa destinée était de souffrir.

- Giles, je suis désolée, mais sur ce coup là, vous devrez vous passer de moi. Je ne reprendrai pas du service.

- Ecoute, tu devrais peut être y réfléchir tranquillement cette nuit et nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- C'est tout réfléchi, trancha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

La jeune femme se leva sous l'œil contrarié de son protecteur et sortit du bureau. Giles soupira de lassitude.

Buffy retourna dans le hall et se dirigea vers Dawn. Willow et Alex, qui étaient en pleine discussion, s'interrompirent en voyant la mine sombre de leur amie.

- Dawn, on rentre à la maison.

- Mais Buffy, je voudrais rester encore un peu…

- S'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais rentrer maintenant.

- Buffy, lança Alex avec bonne humeur, il est tôt, reste encore un peu !

- J'ai dit que je voulais rentrer maintenant, est-ce-que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? s'emporta-t-elle. Non, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes tous consulté pour me pomper l'air et me dicter ce que je dois faire ! C'est quand même dingue ! Dawn, j'ai dit on y va ! Pas de discussion ! reprit-elle en voyant que sa sœur allait protester.

La tueuse sortit de l'hôtel comme une furie et se dirigea vers sa voiture en fulminant. Elle sortit ses clés et s'installa. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, posant ses deux mains sur le volant. Buffy inspira profondément, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler sur ses joues et rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'observa dans le rétroviseur et poussa un cri.

A suivre...


	2. Rêve ou réalité ?

PARTIE 2 – Rêve ou réalité ?

Spike était là, derrière elle…mais c'était impossible ! Les vampires n'avaient pas de reflet et puis de toute façon, il était mort ! Buffy ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et les rouvrit : l'apparition s'était évaporée. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se reprenne ! Elle était Buffy, elle était plus forte que ça ! Elle devait redevenir elle-même, redevenir celle dont le vampire était tombé amoureux, par respect pour lui. Elle inspira profondément et tenta de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il n'était pas question que Dawn la trouve dans cet état. La jeune fille ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Elle ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa près de sa sœur avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda Buffy.

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Toi, par contre, tu as oublié les bonnes manières. Alex était vexé. Ils se font tous du souci pour toi, mais ça je suppose que ça t'es égal.

- Ecoute Dawn…

- Non, toi écoute ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un Buffy. Je te rappelle qu'Anya est morte aussi, Alex souffre au moins autant que toi, alors arrête de jouer les martyrs. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, contrairement à ce que tu crois.

- Dawn, reprit Buffy doucement. Je…laisse moi du temps.

- C'est arrivé il y a plus d'un an. Buffy, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime…mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose ?. Tu sais, je ne suis pas certaine que Spike apprécierai ce que tu es devenue. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

La Tueuse ne répondit pas. Tout ce que venait de dire l'adolescente était vrai, et Buffy en avait conscience. Il allait bien falloir recommencer à vivre. Alex y arrivait bien lui. Elle mit le contact et démarra.

Plus tard ce soir là, dans sa salle de bains, Buffy repensa à sa discussion avec Dawn.

« _Elle a raison…Spike ne me reconnaitrait pas s'il me voyait…je dois surmonter ça, je dois y arriver ». _Elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir embué qui trônait au dessus du lavabo, puis entreprit de se démêler les cheveux. Elle allait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Redevenir celle qu'elle était. Recommencer à exister. Et cela commencerait avec une petite visite rapide à l'hôtel Hypérion dès le lendemain. La jeune femme enfila un pantalon ample, un T-shirt blanc et sorti de la pièce dans un nuage de vapeur. En passant devant la chambre de sa sœur, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et observa Dawn recroquevillée sous sa couette, sa respiration lente soulevant l'épais tissu rose à intervalles réguliers. Elle paraissait tellement sereine. Celle qui tout à l'heure débordait de colère, dormait à présent paisiblement. _« Tu as tellement grandi… »._ Buffy referma doucement, et se rendit au salon qui lui servait également de chambre. Fini la grande maison de Sunnydale. Les deux sœurs vivaient à présent dans un petit appartement au sud de Los Angeles. Leurs bourses passaient en grande partie dans leurs études, mais la situation leur convenait ainsi. Elle déplia le canapé lit et se glissa sous les draps frais. En fermant les yeux, elle repensa à la vision de Spike qu'elle avait eu dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture. Sur le moment, il lui avait paru tellement réel ! Ce n'était plus gérable. Il fallait reprendre contact avec les vivants avant de voir des fantômes partout. Et sur ces bonnes résolutions elle s'endormit.

_« Du bruit…il y a du bruit dans la cuisine ». _Buffy se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et tous les sens en alerte. Elle avait entendu des voix provenant de la cuisine. Doucement, elle se leva et attrapa un pieu. Elle entrouvrit délicatement la porte et se glissa dans le couloir. Elle longea le mur sur la pointe des pieds et attendit sans respirer.

- Ca va marcher, j'en suis sûre. Après la discussion que j'ai eue avec elle dans la voiture, je pense qu'elle doit commencer à cogiter, dit la voix de Dawn.

- Tu es sûre microbe ?

_« Microbe… ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour l'appeler comme ça…est-ce-que je suis encore en train de rêver ? »._

- Non parce que franchement je commence à trouver le temps long.

- Je te promets que ça va aller. Je suis certaine qu'elle va finir par accepter cette mission.

- Tu as peut être raison...mais tu la connais elle est têtue comme une mule. Je ne vois pas comment vous allez pouvoir la convaincre d'aller là bas.

- Fais-moi confiance, on va y arriver ! Dis-toi que c'est une histoire que tu pourras raconter dans les soirées mondaines.

- Dans les soirées mondaines ? Globule, où tu as vu que je trainais dans ce genre de soirée ? J'ai tout de même plus de classe que ça, s'indigna la voix.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une voix à proprement parler. Ca ressemblait plus à un souffle, un murmure désincarné.

- Bon si tu veux, enfin c'était une façon de parler. Mais s'il te plaît essaye de rester tranquille, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, reprit Dawn.

Buffy avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se tramer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'adolescente lui avait caché des choses. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'entrer en scène.

- Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ?

Dawn sursauta et fit volte face.

- Buffy ! Je…j'avais soif…et mon portable a sonné alors j'ai décroché, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant l'objet en question.

La Tueuse ne parut pas convaincue. Elle avait tout l'air de quelqu'un prise en flagrant délit de mensonge.

- A qui est-ce-que tu parlais ? demanda-t-elle plus fermement.

- C'était Andrew…on est partis tellement vite tout à l'heure, qu'il se faisait du souci. Bon… sur ce, je retourne au lit, fit-elle en plaquant une bise sur la joue de sa sœur.

Buffy la suivit du regard persuadée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle possédait de super sens, mais de là à entendre l'interlocuteur que la jeune fille avait eu au bout du fil, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser. Elle ouvrit le frigo, et avala un peu de jus d'orange, avant de décider qu'elle réfléchirait à tout ceci le lendemain matin. Elle retourna se coucher, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la cuisine. De retour dans le salon, elle se figea. Là, allongé exactement à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant…l'odeur de cuir et de tabac pénétrant chacun des pores de sa peau, ce regard, ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant…il était là, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

- Spike…murmura-t-elle…je rêve encore, c'est ça.

Le vampire blond se redressa et haussa les sourcils.

- Viens près de moi, dit-il.

Buffy s'exécuta, ne pouvant détacher son regard de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

- Amour…sauve-moi…souffla-t-il.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire…si tu savais ce que j'aimerais…mais il est trop tard…je n'ai pas été assez forte, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu peux encore le faire, dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

Buffy posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux.

- Tu me manques tellement, tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner.

- Tu dois le faire…

- Faire quoi ? Que veux-tu-que je fasse ?

L'apparition serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'évanouit. Buffy rouvrit les yeux et contempla le vide laissé par Spike.

_« Les rêves n'ont pas d'odeur »_, pensa-t-elle en se pelotonnant sous les draps, inspirant à pleins poumons les effluves laissées par cette étrange présence.

Cette nuit-là, Buffy eut le sommeil agité. Rêves et cauchemars s'entremêlaient et s'enchainaient de manière lancinante, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, ce fut avec la conviction que quelque chose était en train de se tramer. Il y avait d'abord eu l'étrange conversation de Dawn avec Andrew (enfin si elle avait dit la vérité), puis cette vision de Spike et enfin ces rêves. Le souci, c'est qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ces derniers. Comment interpréter quelque chose dont on ne se souvenait pas ?

Lasse de ressasser ses pensées encore et encore, elle finit par se lever et ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste sec. Peut être que la luminosité matinale l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

- Bonjour amour, bien dormi ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna lentement. Une nouvelle fois, il était là, étendu sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as poussin ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, plaisanta-t-il.

-S...Spike, bredouilla-t-elle...il fait jour et tu...

Ils s'observèrent un moment et Buffy finit par reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu n'es pas lui. Qui que tu sois, je veux que tu sortes de chez moi, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Mais enfin chaton, c'est moi, susurra le vampire en se levant. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est les cheveux, c'est ça ? Oui je sais, mes racines commencent à se voir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé de coiffeur digne de ce nom dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Buffy était troublée. Etait-ce encore une hallucination ? Etait-il vraiment là ?

- Spike est mort, reprit-elle avec aplomb. Une nouvelle fois, qui êtes-vous ?

Il la dévisagea et s'approcha. Il planta son regard dur dans le sien et replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de la Tueuse.

- Buffy, souffla-t-il. Par tous les démons de l'enfer, quand est-ce-que tu vas te réveiller pour me sauver ?

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. _« Un rêve ! Encore une saloperie de rêve ! Ca ne peut plus durer »_. Elle se leva, replia son canapé, et fila dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, elle s'observa dans le miroir pour constater qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. _« Eh bien, pensa-t-elle en sortant son tube de fond de teint. Le remède miracle au manque de sommeil »._ Elle entreprit de se maquiller, releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et se rendit à la cuisine pour avaler un petit déjeuner.

Dawn était déjà debout et une bonne odeur de toast flottait dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle. Déjà levée ? Avec tout le raffut que tu as fait cette nuit, je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir.

- Raffut ? Quel raffut ? demanda La Tueuse.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler et de crier, c'était très bizarre...oh et Spike revenait souvent. Tu sais Buffy, ça devient flippant.

- Dawn..., hésita-t-elle, hier soir, tu étais bien au téléphone avec Andrew ?

La jeune fille évita le regard de la Tueuse et acquiesça.

- Je te l'ai dit...il était inquiet, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? se vexa l'adolescente.

- C'est juste que tu me sembles un peu...bizarre depuis que j'ai surpris ta conversation.

- Bizarre ? s'emporta Dawn en se levant de table. C'est moi qui suis bizarre ? Non mais tu t'entends ?

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce comme une furie et le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'appartement.

- Qui a dit que la vérité blessait ? s'interrogea Buffy à voix basse.

Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était à présent persuadée. Et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec la mort de Spike. Elle allait devoir tirer tout ça au clair, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A suivre...

_J'espère que ce début de fiction vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)  
_


	3. Révélations

PARTIE 3 - Révélations

Ce matin là, Alex fut tiré du sommeil par des coups incessants frappés à la porte. Il se leva péniblement, maudissant son visiteur de lui infliger un réveil pareil à 6h du matin. _« Qui que vous soyez, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse »_ pensa-t-il en enfilant un pantalon de jogging à fleurs. Le jeune homme se dirigea dans l'entrée, et regarda de son œil valide à travers le judas. Dawn.

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! maugréa-t-il.

- Désolée mais c'est une urgence, répliqua la jeune fille en entrant.

- Une urgence ?! Une crise cardiaque, c'est une urgence, un incendie, c'est une urgence...je peux savoir quelle est ton urgence ?

- Buffy sait, déclara l'adolescente en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Comment ça "Buffy sait" ?

- Elle m'a surprise hier soir en grande conversation avec tu sais qui...je lui ai dit que c'était avec Andrew que je parlais...mais tu la connais, elle n'en a pas cru un seul mot. Et puis cet imbécile est venu la voir !

- Alors ça, c'est bien lui ! On lui demande de rester tranquille mais comme d'habitude, il faut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

Dawn acquiesça.

- Même dans la mort, ce type est chiant ! lâcha Alex en s'affalant près de la jeune fille.

- Ehhh, je ne te permets pas !

- Spike ! Arrête ça ! J'ai horreur de tes apparitions soudaines !

- Désolé monsieur, je parle sur le dos de mes petits copains quand ils ne sont pas là, cingla le vampire.

- Copains ? Euh, depuis quand on est copains ?

- Ca suffit vous deux ! s'exclama Dawn. Je vous rappelle qu'on a un problème. Et toi ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris d'aller la voir ?! Trois fois dans la même soirée en plus !

- Trois fois ? C'est de l'obsession ! Tu ne vas recommencer ton manège malsain ?

- Bah quoi ? Ca fait des mois que je l'observe en silence...j'avais envie de m'amuser, et puis ma dernière visite était en rêve, pas de quoi en faire un drame, dit-il pour se justifier.

- Tu avais envie de t'amuser ?! Est-ce-que tu imagines seulement ce qu'elle a traversé depuis que tu es mort ? s'indigna Dawn. Peux-tu, pour une fois, arrêter de penser à ta petite personne et te mettre à sa place une seconde ? A ton avis, comment elle se sent aujourd'hui ?

- Je...je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je ne pensais pas...

- Tu ne pensais pas, oui c'est exactement le terme qui convient. Et qui va devoir récupérer les morceaux ? C'est moi, encore une fois. C'est trop facile, Spike ! Tu meurs, tu disparais de sa vie du jour au lendemain, et tu reviens la tourmenter, y'en a marre à la fin !

- C'est très blessant ce que tu dis, globule.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuilles la voir...

- Ah tu comprends ? Est-ce-que tu sais seulement ce que c'est de la voir, jour après jour, sans pouvoir lui parler, sans pouvoir l'approcher ni même la respirer. Etre là , sans qu'elle le sache pendant 93 jours, à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Ca me consume Dawn ! C'est en train de me tuer...

- Euh, si je peux me permettre...techniquement, tu es déjà mort.

- Merci Alex, pour cette remarque pleine d'intelligence, dit Dawn. Spike, tu dois lui laisser du temps. Il faut qu'elle comprenne les choses par elle-même si tu veux que le rituel fonctionne. Pour que tu retrouves ton enveloppe corporelle, tu dois lui laisser découvrir la vérité seule, c'est capital. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Willow, si tu interfères dans quoique ce soit, tu pourrais ne jamais revenir. Et tu...

- Et j'errerai pendant toute l'éternité. Je sais tout ça. Mais comment Buffy va-t-elle comprendre toute seule, que je ne suis pas psychiquement mort et que pour que je revienne à la vie...

- Façon de parler, l'interrompit Alex.

- Et que pour que je revienne à la vie, l'ignora Spike, il faut qu'elle verse une larme sincère sur ce foutu talisman qui m'a tué, et tout ceci dans une dimension démoniaque qui a débarqué de nulle part. Non mais, soyez sérieux deux secondes ! C'est impossible ! Déjà, elle ne pleurera pas pour moi...Et puis, si on ne la met pas sur la voie, je ne vois pas comment elle va le deviner...en plus, elle ne sait même pas que je suis encore là.

- Arrête d'être pessimiste.

- Que j'arrête d'être pessimiste ? Réveille-toi Dawn, tu l'as déjà vu pleurer depuis que je suis mort ?

- Eh bien…commença la jeune fille.

- Microbe, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les sentiments qu'elle avait à mon égard n'étaient pas amoureux.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Et puis de toute façon, avec ton petit manège, elle se doute de quelque chose. J'espère pour toi que ça ne va pas tout faire foirer.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Alex.

Dawn haussa les épaules et se leva.

- J'imagine qu'elle va aller voir Giles. Mieux vaut le prévenir tout de suite, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir...

Buffy sortit de chez elle en trombe, grimpa dans sa voiture et se rendit directement à l'hôtel Hypérion. Il fallait qu'elle voit Giles. Il était forcément au courant de quelque chose. Après tout, ces rêves éveillés avaient commencé la veille au soir, après son entrevue avec son ancien observateur. Ça n'était pas une coïncidence. Buffy en était persuadée.

Elle tourna le bouton de la radio, et l'air de «It doesn't matter » d'Alisson Krauss, emplit l'habitacle surchauffé_. « Pourquoi faut-il que les chansons d'amour soient toujours aussi tristes...It doesn't matter if I cry, doesn't matter if I bleed...mon œil ouais ! Dans la réalité, ça fait mal un point c'est tout ! »_.

La jeune femme jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur. Rien. Elle avait pourtant cru apercevoir...qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait cru apercevoir d'ailleurs ? Spike ? C'était ridicule. Premièrement, il faisait jour...les vampires n'avaient aucun reflet...les fantômes encore moins_... « Et cette fois, je suis réveillée, enfin je crois...Voilà que je suis traquée par un esprit...ou un poltergeist...ou les deux ! »_, pensa Buffy en se garant devant la bâtisse.

6h30. Il était peut être un peu tôt pour débarquer comme une furie en quête de réponses. La jeune femme détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, et sortit du véhicule. Elle repéra une boutique de donut's au coin de la rue, et décréta qu'elle serait peut être mieux accueillie si elle apportait le petit déjeuner...enfin Angel n'en mangerait pas, Willow peut être et Giles...Giles aimait-il les donut's ? Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se demandant finalement si son idée était judicieuse. Elle avait beau essayer de l'imaginer, elle voyait mal son ancien observateur, avec son flegme britannique, se délecter de ce genre de pâtisserie. Tant pis, elle arriverait les mains vides.

Buffy fit demi-tour, et se rendit d'un pas vigoureux à l'hôtel Hypérion. Ce vieil immeuble délabré abritait les bureaux d'Angel Investigation, et la Tueuse n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui avait poussé Angel et son équipe à s'installer ici. Certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas. C'était un peu comme établir des plans de bataille dans une bibliothèque de lycée, ou tomber amoureuse d'un vampire qu'on détestait. Elle entra et tomba nez à nez avec Giles qui, de surprise, renversa la moitié de sa tasse de thé sur lui.

- Oh Buffy, fit-il embarrassé.

- Bonjour Giles. Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation, dit-elle en enlevant sa veste.

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans la cuisine où l'ancien observateur tenta d'essuyer sa chemise avec un torchon.

- Alors ? Que me vaut cette visite pour le moins impromptue ? Tu as été plutôt claire hier soir, je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et entreprit de lui raconter les évènements de la veille, sans omettre ses étranges rêves.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'assoir Buffy.

- Euh Giles, je suis déjà assise, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oh euh oui bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il. Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Des choses que nous n'avons pas pu te révéler avant car il nous manquait des éléments.

- Nous ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire par « nous » ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Eh bien...Willow, Alex, Dawn, Angel et moi. Mais, avant tout, tu dois savoir que nous n'avions pas le choix et qu'en aucun cas, nous avions l'intention de te cacher quoique ce soit. Nous devions être sûrs de ce qui allait se passer avant de t'en parler.

Buffy s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Vous me faites peur Giles.

- Comme j'ai tenté de te l'expliquer hier, une dimension démoniaque est apparue il y a quelques mois…à Sunnydale.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! J'y vais quasiment tous les jours depuis plus d'un an, je l'aurai vu si…

- Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait.

Buffy le regarda perplexe, et Giles reprit son récit.

- Suite à cet évènement, j'ai reçu un paquet. Il contenait ceci, dit-il en tendant le talisman à la Tueuse.

- Mais…mais c'est…

- Celui-là même. Le pendentif que portait Spike lorsqu'il est mort.

- Comment c'est possible ? Enfin, je veux dire…il n'y a plus rien là bas, comment est-ce-que cette chose…

- Buffy, ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas être simple, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Les visions que tu as eues ces dernières heures…ne sont pas des visions.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant cette affirmation.

- Lorsque Spike nous a quittés, son esprit s'est retrouvé enfermé dans ce talisman. Quand je l'ai reçu, je l'ai soumis à tout un tas d'examens…Et j'ai pratiqué, avec l'aide de Willow, plusieurs rituels pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait…et…

- Et ? demanda Buffy de plus en plus intriguée.

- Spike en est sorti. Oh, pas sa forme physique. Mais son esprit.

La jeune femme resta muette à cette révélation, les yeux dans le vide, encaissant la nouvelle.

- Vous…vous êtes en train de me dire…que depuis tout ce temps, il n'était pas réellement…parti ? Comment avez-vous pu ? demanda-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- B…

- Et tout le monde était au courant ? Tout le monde, sauf moi. Alors ? Ca vous a fait quoi, à tous, de me voir m'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans la dépression ? s'indigna Buffy en se levant brusquement.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix...le texte que nous avons trouvé sur ce phénomène indiquait clairement que l'âme sœur de l'esprit libéré ne devait pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait.

- Mais enfin pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'il pourrait ne jamais retrouver son enveloppe corporelle.

- Mais...mais alors pourquoi vous me le dites ? explosa Buffy. Vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que Spike est seulement mort physiquement, mais qu'il est possible qu'il revienne à la vie, à la seule condition que je ne sache rien ? Bravo Giles ! Ah vraiment vous êtes très doué !

- Si je te le dis c'est que...

- Mais allez-y ne vous gênez pas ! Continuez de tout décider pour moi, comme ça au moins vous êtes sûr qu'il ne reviendra jamais, c'est ça que vous êtes en train de faire n'est-ce-pas ?!

- On s'est trompés dans la traduction, l'interrompit une petite voix.

Buffy se retourna pour trouver Willow dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hein ?

- Oui, on a fait une erreur de traduction...une bourde si tu préfères, expliqua-t-elle avec la moue qui caractérisait sa gêne.

- Une erreur de... quoi ? s'exclama Buffy abasourdie.

La rouquine entra dans la pièce, et déposa le grimoire qu'elle tenait dans les bras sur la table.

- Tu vois, ici, dit-elle en lui indiquant un idéogramme. Avec le sumérien ancien ça arrive souvent. Nous avons confondu ce symbole avec un autre.

- En d'autres termes, le fait que tu saches que Spike est toujours parmi nous n'empêchera pas le bon déroulement du rituel, termina Giles.

- La seule chose que tu dois découvrir seule, c'est la manière de le ramener pour de bon, expliqua Willow en refermant le manuscrit.

- Attendez, donc si j'ai bien compris, il y a un moyen pour le ressusciter...mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?

- Comme Willow vient de te le dire, en déchiffrant le texte nous avions compris que tu ne devais en aucun cas découvrir que Spike n'était pas spirituellement mort, sous peine que son âme se perde dans les limbes pour l'éternité.

- Mais on avait tout faux, reprit la sorcière. La seule chose dont tu ne dois pas avoir connaissance c'est le rituel à accomplir...Buffy, crois-moi, si on l'avait su plus tôt nous t'en aurions parlé. Ca nous faisait tellement mal de te voir comme ça, nous ne pouvions pas restés là les bras croisés, nous avons tous compris à quel point tu l'aimais, et lorsque son esprit a refait surface on a tous voulu te le dire...

- Mais avec cette erreur de traduction, ça a été plus long que prévu.

La Tueuse était perdue. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait leur en vouloir ou pas.

- Nous ne voulions courir aucun risque, continua Giles. Buffy, nous voulons tous que tu sois heureuse, et si c'est avec lui que tu l'es, alors nous sommes près à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour t'aider.

- La dimension infernale, vous dites qu'elle est à Sunnydale ? demanda la jeune femme revigorée.

- Exactement, répondit son protecteur en reposant sa tasse de thé.

- Quand est-ce-que vous avez reçu le pendentif ?

- Il y a environ trois mois.

- Et cette dimension, elle est apparue quand ?

- Il y a...trois mois, réalisa Giles.

- D'accord, ces évènements sont donc certainement liés, en déduisit Buffy. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me turlupine...comment pouvez-vous être vraiment sûr que c'est lui ? Je veux dire, n'importe quel démon pourrait...

- Prendre ma place ? demanda le vampire qui venait d'apparaitre.

Giles fit signe à Willow de le suivre. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, laissant les anciens amants seuls.

Spike et Buffy s'observèrent quelques minutes ne sachant quoi dire. Puis n'y tenant plus il finit par rompre le silence.

- Bonjour.

_A suivre..._

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Trouvez-vous que les personnages sont cohérents par rapport à la série ?  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)  
_


	4. Le retour de William

** Stéphanie : un très grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te comblera tout autant !  
**

**Comment Buffy va-t-elle réagir en retrouvant Spike ?!  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 4 - Le retour de William**

Cette voix...elle rêvait de l'entendre depuis ce fameux jour...et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'elle avait devant elle était réel.

- Bah alors t'as perdu ta langue ?

- Non, répondit-elle calmement. Qu'est-ce-qui me prouve que c'est vraiment toi ?

- Un truc ? Que seuls toi et moi savons ?

La Tueuse hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- Quand tes petits copains t'ont ramenés à la vie tu...tu n'étais pas heureuse car tu étais au paradis et ils t'en ont arraché, déclara-t-il.

- Oui enfin tout le monde le sait, je le leur ai même chanté tu te souviens ?

- Ce soir là tu m'as embrassé Buffy...ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie, et je n'exagère pas. Bien plus belle que quand j'ai tué ma première Tueuse. Autre chose, poursuivit-il, quand tu as appris que ta mère était malade, je suis venu te voir...j'avais en réalité l'intention de te tuer parce que tu m'avais une nouvelle fois poussé à bout...

- Quoi ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Ouais...enfin bon on sait tous les deux que je l'aurai pas fait, se justifia-t-il, et puis là n'est pas la question. Je suis resté avec toi ce soir là, assis sur les marches derrière ta maison. On a passé plusieurs heures sans dire quoique ce soit sur cet escalier...et je crois que c'est là que tu as commencé à me faire confiance. Je me trompe ?

La jeune femme ne put qu'admettre la vérité. Il était bel et bien là. Toujours aussi charismatique, toujours aussi perspicace. _"Toujours aussi agaçant !"._

Buffy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui colla son poing dans la figure...sauf que le vampire n'ayant aucune consistance elle passa à travers lui et alla s'étaler sur le plan de travail.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un stupide, imbécile, décoloré, s'écria-t-elle tout en continuant d'essayer de le frapper.

- Ehh on se calme ! dit-il en concentrant son énergie pour stopper le bras rageur de La Tueuse.

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Des heures et des heures d'entrainement et de volonté, expliqua-t-il en la lâchant prudemment.

Elle profita de ce bref moment d'inattention, et cette fois-ci, atteint sa cible.

- Haaaa, se plaignit-il en portant ses mains à son visage. Non mais ça va pas ? Même mort ça fait mal je te signale !

- Oh pauvre petit Spike, tu souffres ? Et bien figure-toi que ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai enduré ces 13 derniers mois !

- C'est pas une raison pour être violente ! J'ai sauvé le monde je te rappelle !

- Et tu es réapparu sans rien me dire, cria-t-elle. Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé à me voir me torturer jour après jour ?

- Je dois dire que c'était assez...plaisant, souri-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que je te manquais autant Tueuse.

- Tu ne manquais pas ! Tu...tu...tu ne manquais pas du tout !

- Même pas un petit peu ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

La jeune femme s'empourpra et sorti de la cuisine en trombe.

- Oh allé, Buffy, tu peux me le dire à moi, implora le vampire en lui emboitant le pas.

- Arrête de me suivre !

- Mais je ne te suis pas, répliqua-t-il en manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

- Ah non ? Et tu fais quoi là ?

- Je change de pièce j'ai le droit non ? Je te rappelle que je suis mort, alors je fais ce que je veux et je vais où bon me semble !

Willow et Giles, totalement médusés, ne manquèrent rien de la scène qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Aucun doute c'est lui, affirma la sorcière avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Ils ont une drôle de définition de l'amour, remarqua l'observateur en nettoyant ses lunettes.

- Disons, qu'ils ont une manière bien à eux de l'exprimer, sourit Willow. Ca m'a manqué de les voir se chamailler comme ça. Oh Giles je suis si heureuse ! Nous avons retrouvé notre Buffy !

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Angel en sortant de son bureau. Et qu'est-ce-qu'IL fait là ? Je croyais que Buffy ne devait pas savoir.

- C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Wilow.

- Une foutue erreur de traduction, voilà ce que c'est, lança Spike à leur intention.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la bande était de nouveau réunie dans le hall de l'hôtel. Une fois Buffy calmée, Willow et Dawn avaient pris le temps nécessaire pour lui expliquer les raisons de leur mutisme au sujet de Spike.

- Tu es fâchée contre moi ? demanda la petite sœur de La Tueuse inquiète.

- Non. J'ai compris maintenant que vous vouliez simplement mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour qu'on puisse le retrouver, dit-elle en le regardant apparaître et disparaitre devant Alex qui ne cessait de pousser des "aaah" de surprise.

Les trois jeunes femme se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué Buffy, sanglota Willow. Je ne veux plus qu'on se perde de vue comme cette année.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, comment ai-je pu l'oublier.

- S'il vous plait, lança Giles, il faudrait qu'on s'y mette maintenant. Spike, si tu pouvais arrêté tes bêtises.

Ils prirent chacun place dans les fauteuils disposés au centre de la pièce et commencèrent à émettre diverses hypothèses sur la dimension infernale.

Andrew maintenait la théorie farfelue que l'Etoile Noire était responsable de son apparition, pendant que Willow penchait plus pour les esprits damnés qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux à Sunnydale.

- Et pourquoi pas Gloria ? proposa Angel.

- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis plus une clé mystique, répliqua Dawn. Et je n'ai pas été récemment enlevée par des moines lépreux.

- Et la question ne se pose pas Gloria est morte, annonça Giles.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ancien bibliothécaire, qui retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, reprit-il. Si nous avions laissé cette chose en vie qui sait quels tourments elle aurait pu nous infliger ?

Le Scooby Gang était abasourdi. Giles en tueur de dieux démoniaques était une image assez inhabituelle. Il avait plus tendance à avoir le nez dans les livres anciens, bien qu'il lui soit arrivé plus d'une fois d'aller sur le terrain.

- Oui bon Papi a tué un Dieu, on peut revenir à mon problème, s'impatienta Spike. Non parce que jouer à Casper ça a été marrant les deux premiers jours, mais là je commence sérieusement à manquer d'action.

- Et si l'Initiative était à l'origine de ce phénomène ? hasarda Buffy.

- L'Initiative ? Attends, tu veux dire l'Initiative ?! s'exclama Willow ahurie.

- Oui Willow, l'Initiative. Tu sais, ce groupe de militaires payés par le gouvernement pour faire des expériences sur les démons.

- Et implanter des puces dans les cerveaux des vampires pour les rendre doux comme des agneaux, ajouta Alex.

- Agneau toi-même !

- Oh vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux, ça devient pénible, s'exclama Dawn.

- Buffy, tu crois que tu arriverais à contacter Riley, demanda Giles.

A la simple évocation de ce nom, Angel et Spike ne purent retenir une moue de dégoût. Ils n'avaient jamais porté le jeune homme dans leur cœur.

- Vous savez ça fait longtemps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu depuis son dernier passage à Sunnydale, expliqua la Tueuse consciente que réunir les trois hommes de sa vie n'était pas à proprement parlé une bonne idée.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Buffy avait laissé un message sur la boite vocale de Riley. En réalité elle ne savait pas si le numéro qu'elle avait était toujours actif. On ne pouvait pas dire que reprendre contact avec lui l'enchantait particulièrement. Leur relation aurait pu fonctionner, mais pour ça, il aurait fallut qu'il laisse son égo de côté. Il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter que la jeune femme soit plus forte que lui, et leur couple n'y avait pas survécu. Il avait finit par reprendre du service au sein de l'armée, et était partie en mission secrète à l'autre bout du monde, laissant derrière lui une Buffy dévastée par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Puis il était revenu quelques temps plus tard. Il s'était marié, et sa visite avait fait volé en éclat le semblant de liaison qu'elle entretenait avec Spike.

- Alors, demanda le vampire qui venait d'apparaître, des nouvelles d'action man ?

- Une cloche autour de ton cou ça pourrait être une bonne idée, qu'est-ce-que t'en dit ? railla-t-elle.

- T'es encore en colère ? Tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps ?

Buffy se radoucit, réalisant qu'elle réagissait avec lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait et comme elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, soupira la jeune femme. Je suis juste un peu paumée. Hier j'étais assise dans ce fauteuil à croire que tu...bref je n'étais pas préparée à tout ça. Je pensais en avoir finis avec les forces démoniaques et voilà que ça recommence.

- Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Bon, je ne t'embête pas plus.

Il disparut, laissant de nouveau Buffy seule avec elle-même.

- Non ! Reviens, s'il te plait !

Il réapparut, son sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter, demanda Angel les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Dawn. Tu sais, je crois qu'ils ont du temps à rattraper et pas mal de choses à mettre au clair.

En observant la Tueuse rayonnante aux côtés du vampire blond, Angel du se rendre à l'évidence. Celle qui la veille encore était triste et renfermée, était aujourd'hui une femme heureuse.

- La voir avec lui m'est insupportable, souffla-t-il.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi. Mais on sait tous qu'ils sont amoureux. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ils le sont. Quand tu as quitté Buffy, c'était pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle l'est avec lui, accepte le.

- Je voulais surtout qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale, loin de toute cette noirceur. Qu'elle vive au grand jour, qu'elle ait des enfants...

- Tu as vu le désastre de sa relation avec Riley ? Je préfère encore la voir avec Spike, qui est certes un peu tordu, mais qui au moins est sincère et ne souffre pas d'un complexe d'infériorité.

- Je crois que Spike et moi avons vécu trop de choses ensemble pour pouvoir réellement s'apprécier. Je respecterai le choix de Buffy, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'approuverai.

L'adolescente soupira et laissa Angel ruminer ses pensées. Elle rejoignit Willow et Giles dans la cuisine.

- Comment se présente les choses ? demanda le protecteur de la Tueuse.

- Et bien, Buffy et Spike se tournent autour comme d'habitude, et Angel se torture l'esprit en les observant, déclara-t-elle en prenant place autour de la grande table de bois.

- Et les recherches ? Elles avancent ?

- Aucune idée. Je crois qu'ils sont tous trop occupés à ressasser le passé encore et encore. Ils feraient mieux de regarder vers l'avenir.

Willow et le bibliothécaire l'observèrent un peu surpris de tant de maturité. Quand Dawn avait-elle commencé à grandir ?

- Vous savez, commença la sorcière, la théorie de Buffy au sujet de l'Initiative, je trouve que ça se tient.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais...tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Enfin pourquoi feraient-ils apparaitre une dimension démoniaque près du cratère de Sunnydale ?

- Et pourquoi Buffy ne la voit pas ? s'interrogea Dawn

- Sur ce point là je pense que c'est lié au rituel qu'elle doit accomplir pour faire revenir Spike. Elle la verra quand le moment sera venu.

- Et ce sera ? demanda Willow.

- Et bien...quand le moment sera venu, répliqua Giles embarrassé.

- Autre chose, si c'est bien l'Initiative, pourquoi veulent-ils faire revenir Spike ? questionna Dawn.

-C'est vrai qu' avec les démons qui courent les rues, un vampire de moins aurait du les arranger.

- Giles, vous croyez que Spike pourrait être un élément de leur plan ?

- Je ne sais pas Willow. Je dois bien l'admettre nous nageons en plein brouillard.

- Peut être que Lorne pourrait avoir une vision en entendant Spike chanter ? hasarda Dawn.

- Non c'est hors de question ! s'indigna Spike. Je ne chanterai pas pour cette chose !

- Allons mon minet, le calma le démon vert, je suis sûre que tu as une voix d'ange

- Minet ? Attends j'ai bien entendu minet ?! Mais enfin, arrêtez de vous marrer !

En effet Buffy, Giles et Alex avaient bien du mal à dissimuler leur fou rire. Quant à Dawn et Willow, elles avaient encore préféré quitter la pièce.

- Allé Spike, hoqueta Alex, fais nous voir comme tu chantes bien !

- C'est vrai, renchérit Giles, l'avenir du monde ne tiens peut être qu'à un fil...

-...de voix, termina Buffy au bord de l'asphyxie.

Spike et Lorne les observèrent dubitatifs.

- Et vous avez sauvé le monde plusieurs fois...on ne croirait pas à vous voir, déclara Lorne. Je serai chez moi si vous me cherchez.

Sur ce il tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce de manière théâtrale.

- T'es content, tu l'as fait fuir.

- Je l'ai fait fuir ? Oh excusez-moi Mademoiselle La Tueuse, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui suis mort de rire depuis un quart d'heure.

- Mort ça tu l'es...mais pas de rire.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné capitaine crochet, s'énerva Spike. je préfère encore m'éclipser.

Le vampire disparut brusquement, laissant le trio à leur fou rire.

- Vous croyez qu'on les a vexé, finit par demander Buffy soudain très sérieuse.

- Tu connais Spike il boude pour un rien, s'exclama Alex.

- Et l'orgueil de Lorne semble quelque peu...ébranlé, conclu Giles en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Bien, nous devrions peut être en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous, il se fait tard. Nous verrons tout ça demain.

Le groupe d'amis prit congé et Buffy rentra chez elle directement. C'était vendredi soir et comme tous les weekend Dawn passait la nuit chez Andrew.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise en s'installant dans son canapé. La journée avait été riche en émotions, et un bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se déchaussa, et se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle mit l'eau à couler. Elle y ajouta un peu de bain moussant, se déshabilla et plongea dans la baignoire. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura ce moment de bien être. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était là, assis par terre.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Un certain temps, sourit-il

- Sors d'ici ! Je ne suis pas visible !

- Oh je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais en petite tenue.

- Spike...

- J'ai compris, dit-il en se levant. Je t'attends dehors.

La jeune femme profita encore de quelques minutes de l'eau chaude, puis à regret retourna dans le salon.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle une serviette à la main, en frictionnant sa chevelure blonde.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- De nous, dit-il hésitant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Buffy avait oublié à quel point son regard pouvait se faire doux et intimidant. Elle avala sa salive nerveusement et se détourna.

- Spike...

- Non, laisse-moi commencer, s'il te plait. Le jour où je suis mort, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu le pensais ? demanda-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

- Tu sais, depuis ce matin, je redoute ce moment, où on va se retrouver tous les deux, et où tu vas me poser cette fameuse question. J'ai passé la journée à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir contourner le problème, comment j'allais pouvoir faire semblant comme d'habitude...et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'en suis arrivée au résultat que j'en ai marre de fuir. Tu occupes une place importante dans mon cœur Spike, dit-elle doucement.

- Et on en conclu quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement et s'approcha de lui en triturant ses mains nerveusement. Spike planta son regard bleu dans celui de la Tueuse et concentra toute son énergie pour pouvoir enfin l'enlacer.

_A suivre..._


	5. La prémonition de Lorne

**Bonjour, Voici le chapitre 5 !  
**

** Stéphanie : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise !  
**

** Marina : j'ai été très touchée par ta review, un très grand merci !  
**

**Voilà donc la suite, les paroles de chanson qui sont citées dans ce chapitre sont celles de Vermillon Part 2, du groupe Silpknot.  
**

**Bonne lecture =D  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 5 - La prémonition de Lorne**

Lorsque Buffy se réveilla le lendemain matin, Spike était là, étendu à côté d'elle, il l'observait.

- Bien dormi, demanda-t-il.

- Pas assez je suppose, répondit-elle en s'étirant. J'imagine que tu ne dors pas ?

- C'est l'un des quelques avantages à être un fantôme, je n'ai jamais sommeil.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, dit-elle finalement. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'avais peur de me réveiller et que tu aies disparu.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais Buffy, tu vois, je n'ai même pas pu mourir réellement, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis rentrée ! lança Dawn en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Buffy, tu es là ?

- Dans le salon !

- Je vous laisse, déclara Spike en se redressant. Je vous retrouve chez Angel ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle en se levant également. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

- Toc toc, ça va ? demanda l'adolescente en passant la tête dans l'embrasure.

- Oui ça va, tu peux entrer.

Buffy rangea les draps, ouvrit les rideaux et replia le canapé.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Tu es bien curieuse ! plaisanta la Tueuse. Rien d'interdit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et de toute façon, cette discussion est close, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

- Non pas encore, répondit Dawn avec malice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sœurs étaient dans la cuisine, patientant pendant que la cafetière faisait son travail. Dawn sortit un paquet de cornflakes entamé, s'installa, et versa ses céréales dans un bol avant de les arroser généreusement de lait.

- Alors, dit-elle la bouche pleine, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Buffy réfléchit une seconde. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que les choses allaient prendre.

- Je ne sais pas trop. On va déjà voir si Riley me recontacte, on avisera par la suite. Il faudrait aussi que Spike accepte de chanter pour Lorne mais ça ce n'est pas gagné, soupira-t-elle.

- On pourrait invoquer notre ami le démon de la danse ? plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Pour qu'il fasse de toi sa reine ? Hors de question !

- Je te rappelle qu'à la base c'est Alex qui l'avait appelé.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent en repensant à cet étrange épisode de leurs existences.

- Dawn, tu sais...je voudrais m'excuser. Pour la manière dont je t'ai traité depuis la disparition de...

- Stop ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, l'interrompit l'adolescente. Je ne t'en veux pas, et je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Tout ce dont tu dois te soucier maintenant, c'est de trouver le moyen de le ramener pour de bon.

* * *

Spike venait d'arriver à l'hôtel Hypérion. Sa condition de fantôme avait tout de même ses points positifs. Il n'avait qu'à penser à un endroit pour s'y retrouver instantanément transporté.

Un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, il aperçut Angel qui faisait les 100 pas dans le hall. Il sourit de plus belle bien décidé à le taquiner un peu.

- Alors le grand ténébreux, qu'est-ce-qui peut bien te tourmenter ?

Le vampire brun se retourna pour faire face à son ancien acolyte.

- Spike, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

- Je reviens de chez Buffy, on a passé la nuit ensemble, déclara-t-il. On a rien fait, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite d'Angel. Enfin, rien d'interdit.

- La vie sexuelle de Buffy ne m'intéresse pas.

- Hé ! Qui t'as parlé de sexe, je viens de te dire qu'on avait rien fait d'interdit.

- Tu sais Spike, je te tolère parce que Buffy tient à toi. Tu as bien entendu ? Je te TOLERE, répéta-t-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Alors n'en fait pas trop.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

- On est plus copains alors ? lança le fantôme avec amusement.

- Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour faire un tel raffut à une heure pareille, marmonna Giles dans un bâillement.

- Oh, je vous ai réveillé ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua ce dernier d'une humeur noire. Que fais-tu là, il est tout juste 7h ?

- J'attends Buffy et Dawn.

- Oh, je vois.

- Vous voyez quoi ? demanda le vampire blond en arquant un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à croire qu'on a couché ensemble ? Allô ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on passe la nuit avec quelqu'un qu'il se passe forcément quelque chose. Y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! Les sentiments Giles ! Ouvrir son cœur à l'autre, l'aimer pour ce qu'il est, accepter le meilleur comme le pire. C'est ça qui compte. Respirer le moindre de ses souffles, sentir son cœur battre de nouveau, souffrir de la voir souffrir, donner tout, y compris sa vie pour elle, sans rien attendre en retour. Voilà, ce qui est important.

Giles le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Hum, merci Spike pour...

- Ce que c'était beau ! l'interrompit Willow. Je savais bien que sous tes airs de "Je suis méchant" se cachait un romantique à fleur de peau.

Spike parut soudain très gêné de s'être laissé aller de cette manière.

- Oui...euh, bon on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Vous connaissez mes sentiments pour elle, je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque.

- Si seulement tu pouvais mettre autant d'ardeur à chanter pour Lorne...

- Nous en avons déjà discuté papi, c'est non. Je ne chante pour personne si ce n'est moi, décréta le vampire avec une moue de défi.

- Tu as déjà chanté pour Buffy il me semble, observa Willow.

- Ce...ce n'était pas la même chose ! En plus on était sous l'influence du démon de la danse.

- Oui elle m'en a parlé aussi, ajouta Giles avec amusement. Un tube rock vieillot des années 80 me semble-t-il.

- Mais elle a aussi dit qu'il avait une belle voix, ajouta Willow avec malice. Une voix douce même.

- Hé ho, je suis là je vous rappelle !

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui comme s'ils venaient de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Venez Giles, dit la sorcière en le prenant par le bras, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner.

- Tu as raison, laissons William en paix. S'il ne veut pas chanter nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Je pense qu'il a le trac, renchérit-elle avec un sourire. Il ne doit pas se sentir à la hauteur.

- Il faut dire que Lorne est impitoyable. Une fausse note et c'est le drame assuré.

- Finalement, je comprends que Spike refuse de le faire. C'est un sacré challenge, et peu de personnes arrivent à le surmonter.

- Je n'ai pas le trac ! s'exclama le vampire.

Le bibliothécaire et la rouquine s'éloignèrent, ignorant Spike et ses protestations. La jeune femme prit place autour de la grande table en bois pendant que Giles mettait de l'eau à bouillir et des tranches de pain de mie à toaster.

- Tu crois que ça a marché ? demanda-t-il perplexe. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il tombe dans le panneau.

- On va le savoir assez vite, répliqua-t-elle. Vous savez, quelque part je comprends Buffy. Spike a un côté attachant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Eh bien, commença l'observateur en ajoutant des feuilles de thé dans l'eau frémissante, il a beaucoup changé c'est vrai. Malgré tout, je crois que je n'aurai jamais de réels atomes crochus avec lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

- Giles, reprit Willow hésitante, si je peux me permettre, Angel a tué Jenny.

- Ce n'était pas lui, mais Angélus.

- Et bien c'est la même chose avec Spike. Il a une âme aujourd'hui et il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Je pense qu'il a mérité sa rédemption, vous ne croyez pas ?

Giles réfléchit un instant et dut se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune sorcière avait raison il devait bien l'admettre. Malgré son cynisme, son ironie constante et sa mauvaise foi, le monstre sanguinaire qu'ils avaient connu n'était plus.

- Bon vous avez gagné, vous êtes contents ! s'écria Spike depuis le hall. Je vais le faire, je vais chanter ! Manquerait plus qu'on me traite de lâche, et puis quoi encore. J'ai sauvé le monde quand même !

Giles et Willow se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Il était devenu bon certes, mais son fichu caractère ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Buffy et Dawn arrivèrent en tout début d'après-midi. Riley n'avait toujours pas rappelé. La tueuse lui avait donc laissé un nouveau message. Lorne était là, ainsi qu'Andrew. Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina lorsque sa petite amie vint s'installer à côté de lui.

- Vous êtes obligés de tous assister au spectacle ? demanda Spike mal à l'aise. Je pensais que ça se passerait en comité réduit.

Buffy qui avait été informé par téléphone que le vampire acceptait finalement de se dévoiler devant Lorne, s'approcha pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. On n'est pas à La nouvelle star. On ne va pas te juger, on veut juste connaitre la prémonition de Lorne. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Spike soupira et capitula.

- Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, le premier qui rigole, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure ! Et pas besoin d'attendre que j'ai récupéré mon corps pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai manqué ? demanda Alex qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans l'immeuble.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, manquait plus que lui !

Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils disposés dans le hall, et Spike suivi de Lorne vint se placer au centre.

- C'est d'un ridicule, souffla le vampire. Vous ne voulez pas des popcorns tant qu'on y est ?

- Sucrés pour moi !

- Andrew, c'était ironique je crois, chuchota Dawn.

- Oh, fit le jeune homme en se tassant de nouveau dans son siège. Dommage, j'aime bien en manger devant Star wars.

- Pour le coup, là ce n'est pas Star wars...c'est star Ac' ! plaisanta Alex.

Spike lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me tais.

- Dites, on pourrait commencer ? s'impatienta Buffy.

Le vampire soupira, observa Lorne quelques secondes et commença.

_"She seemed dressed in all of me,_

_Stretched across my shame_

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me._

_I do anything to have her to myself,_

_Just to have her for myself,_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do_

_When she makes me sad._

_She is everything to me,_

_The unrequited dream,_

_The song that no one sings,_

_The unattainable._

_She's a myth that I have to believe in,_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sad."_

Toute la bande était scotchée.

- Mais c'est qu'il chante bien, murmura Alex à l'oreille de Giles.

L'observateur acquiesça, surprit lui-même par la prestation de Spike.

- Bien, merci mon minet, déclara Lorne. Joli morceau, c'est de qui ?

- Slipknot, répondit Spike en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'était de moi ? Je suis un poète raté je vous rappelle.

- Je vais vous demander quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul pour faire le point et mettre mes visions en ordre.

Le démon vert s'éclipsa, et Buffy se leva. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Spike et elle s'observèrent intensément, et Willow comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

- On devrait peut être faire du popcorn, vous venez ?

Dawn, Andrew, Alex et Giles lui emboîtèrent le pas, laissant les deux anciens amants seuls.

- Eh bien...on dirait que je les ai fait fuir.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme.

- Désolée de quoi amour ?

- De t'avoir fait souffrir.

- Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir chaton ? Je savais très bien qu'en tombant amoureux de toi...enfin je savais que ce serait à sens unique.

- Mais ça ne l'était pas...tu n'imagines pas ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi, encore fallait-il que je l'accepte et...je regrette de l'avoir fait trop tard. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? On se rend compte de ce qu'on avait une fois l'avoir perdu.

- Ne pleure pas amour, chuchota Spike désemparé. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire chanter.

- Quand tu es mort ça...ça a été dur. Très dur. Et je me suis haie de t'avoir traité comme je l'avais fait. J'ai été monstrueuse avec toi, je me suis servie de toi...

- J'en étais conscient et je l'ai accepté parce que pour moi c'était mieux que d'être ignoré par toi. Et puis, je n'ai pas été tendre non plus. Ecoute, dit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil de Buffy, quand j'aurai retrouvé mon corps, je te propose qu'on reparte de zéro, toi et moi. On efface tout et on recommence, qu'en dis-tu ?

Buffy hocha la tête en signe d'accord et retourna s'asseoir, soulagée par cette discussion.

Angel qui avait observé toute la scène avala sa salive avec difficulté et s'éloigna discrètement. Il avait du mal à l'admettre et pourtant l'évidence était là. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Il croisa Dawn qui sortait de la salle de bains.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle. On dirait que tu as vu un revenant.

- Oui et il commence d'ailleurs à me taper sur le système.

- Oh, fit la jeune fille avec un geste de recul. On a déjà eu cette conversation il me semble.

- Et je t'ai dit que j'accepterai la situation. C'est ce que je fais. Même si ça me coûte, sourit-il. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir si je peux trouver quelques infos dans les bars à démons du coin.

- Tu n'attends pas la prémonition de Lorne ?

- Non je préfère...j'ai envie d'être seul.

- Je comprends, répliqua Dawn en lui posant la main sur le bras.

- Elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Lorne sorti du bureau d'Angel avec une mine sombre. Il demanda à Dawn de rassembler les troupes dans le hall. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il se racla la gorge nerveusement.

- Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pu voir grand chose, je pense que le fait que Spike soit un fantôme n'a pas aidé.

- Mais tu as vu quelque chose, non ? demanda Willow inquiète.

- Oui. Buffy, dit-il, tu vas réussir à le ramener. Spike va retrouver son corps, malheureusement...c'est William le sanglant qui sera de retour.

Le scooby gang encaissa la nouvelle abasourdi.

- As-tu vu autre chose ? demanda Buffy d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Tes visions sont fiables ? Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé dans l'interprétation ?

- Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai vu très peu d'éléments mais ils étaient... équivoques.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Giles en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Vous allez devoir faire un choix. Tenter le tout pour le tout en risquant de ramener parmi nous un tueur impitoyable, ou alors, ne rien faire et accepter que Spike reste un esprit désincarné.

_A suivre._


	6. Retour à la case départ

**Voici le chapitre 6 ! Comment va réagir Buffy après la révélation de Lorne ? Spike va-t-il vraiment redevenir un tueur sanguinaire ?  
**

**Je tiens à remercier Stéphanie et Marina pour leur reviews ! Ca me touche que mon histoire vous plaise, j'espère que cette suite vous comblera tout autant !  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 6 – Retour à la case départ**

- C'est tout vu, s'exclama Spike. Je refuse de redevenir celui que j'étais. C'est hors de question.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Alex.

- Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches, déclara Giles en se levant précipitamment.

- Gardez en mémoire, que la vision que j'ai eu n'était pas complète, les rassura Lorne.

- J'aimerai savoir, demanda Willow, le fait que Spike soit un fantôme peut influencer tes visions ? Les fausser ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Lorne. Son retour parmi nous peut se passer à merveille, comme être un véritable carnage. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider.

Le démon regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Je vais devoir y aller, si vous avez besoin de moi je serai au cabaret. Buffy, dit-il, en lui prenant les mains, ne perds pas espoir. Chaque problème à une solution.

Sur ce il enfila son trench coat, son chapeau, salua les autres et s'en alla.

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'hôtel Hypérion. Spike avait disparu, et Buffy n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Le bonheur avait finalement été de courte durée. La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Devait-elle risquer de faire revenir un monstre ?

* * *

- On devrait peut être allé lui parler, dit finalement Willow en observant son amie depuis l'étage.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? demanda Alex sarcastique. Désolé Buffy mais c'était une fausse alerte, tu ne pourras pas le retrouver !

- Je sais bien mais…on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. C'est notre amie, et quand elle va mal je vais mal. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Alex ! implora la jeune sorcière.

- Tu as raison Willow, mais je t'avoue que là…je me sens complètement inutile.

- Peut être que…peut être que Spike pourrait rechanter un morceau ? Peut être que Lorne verrai plus de choses…peut être que ça ne sera que temporaire ? Qu'en pensez-vous Giles ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que Lorne a précisé que sa vision était incomplète. Il faudrait que je retourne en Angleterre pour approfondir mes recherches, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation. Il se peut que je sois sur une piste, et je n'ai pas tous les éléments dont j'aurai besoin ici.

- Vous allez encore nous abandonner ! s'exclama Dawn. Alors que Buffy a plus que jamais besoin de vous ! Mais quel genre de protecteur êtes-vous ?!

- Calme-toi Dawn. Je ne vous abandonne pas, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard dur et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur.

- Buffy ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension.

La Tueuse semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue. Elle restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Dawn soupira et s'accroupit à côté de la jeune femme. Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et constata qu'elles étaient glacées.

- Willow ! appela-t-elle.

La sorcière la rejoignit presqu'aussitôt.

- Est-ce-que tu peux aller lui préparer une tasse de thé ? Elle est gelée, l'informa l'adolescente.

La rouquine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et s'empressa de faire bouillir de l'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner au drame aussi vite. En tout début d'après-midi ils étaient tous plein d'entrain et prêt à en découdre pour aider Buffy à ramener Spike, et là, seulement deux petites heures après, la Tueuse allait une nouvelle fois devoir faire face à un choix. Un choix aussi difficile que celui qu'elle avait du faire en première. D'abord Angel, maintenant Spike. La sorcière regarda les bulles d'eau frémissantes s'entrechoquer dans la casserole avec tristesse. Une petite larme dégringola sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le sol.

- Willow ? demanda Alex qui venait de la rejoindre.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras. Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, tentant de calmer les tremblements de son amie.

- C'est tellement injuste, sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse !

- Je sais Will, c'est…

C'était quoi ? Alex n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus. Son amie, une nouvelle fois, allait devoir plonger dans les obligations de sa condition de Tueuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apportèrent la boisson chaude à Dawn ainsi que quelques biscuits.

- Au cas où elle aurait envie d'avaler quelque chose, précisa Willow avec embarras.

- C'est gentil, répondit Dawn en portant le thé aux lèvres de Buffy.

Cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche et avala une petite gorgée d'Earl Grey sans sourciller. Puis elle tourna lentement la tête et observa sa petite sœur.

- Je suis fatiguée, finit-elle par articuler.

- D'accord, on va rentrer, répondit l'adolescente en rendant la tasse à la sorcière.

Alex aida la jeune femme à se relever tandis que Willow lui apportait sa veste en cuir.

- Tient, dit-elle en la soutenant pendant qu'elle l'enfilait.

Dawn embrassa Alex et Willow, puis elle prit Buffy par le bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Buffy resta muette durant tout le trajet qui les conduisit chez elles. Elle observait les rues qui défilaient sous ses yeux enviant les passants et leurs existences banales sans démons, sans vampires, sans fantômes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dawn se gara tant bien que mal devant leur immeuble à la façade décrépie, et aida sa sœur à sortir du véhicule. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour constater que la lumière refusait de s'allumer.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta Dawn. L'électricité est encore coupée. Viens Buffy, il faut qu'on prenne les escaliers.

Elles progressèrent lentement, aidées par la lueur de leurs téléphones portables, et finirent par déboucher devant leur appartement. L'adolescente sorti ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Ici aussi, le courant était en panne.

- Ca doit être général, indiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. En face aussi ils sont dans le noir.

Buffy retira ses chaussures et sa veste, puis rejoignit sa sœur qui était occupée à mettre de l'eau dans une casserole.

- Heureusement, le gaz fonctionne. Soupe lyophilisée, ça t'ira ?

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit La Tueuse en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de bar.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Légumes du jardin...ou chinoise ? demanda la jeune fille en déchiffrant les deux paquets qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Chinoise, merci.

- Tu...tu as une idée ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? risqua Dawn avec un sourire crispé.

- Eh bien, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais pas ce soir.

L'adolescente ajouta la soupe en poudre à l'eau frémissante et remua le tout quelques instants, avant de verser le contenu de la casserole dans deux bols.

- Tiens, dit-elle en en tendant un à Buffy. Tu sais, je suis persuadée que le fait que Spike soit un fantôme a joué dans cette histoire de prémonition.

- Je ne sais pas. Après tout, quand Angel est revenu des enfers, il était...sauvage.

- Oui mais, il a finit par redevenir lui-même, argumenta la jeune fille après avoir avalé une gorgée de liquide brulant.

La Tueuse acquiesça et reposa son bol à moitié entamé sur le comptoir. Elle était épuisée.

- Je vais aller me mettre au lit, j'y verrai plus clair demain matin, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever. Tu ne vas pas chez Andrew ?

- Non, je lui ai dit que je viendrai le voir demain si on avait du nouveau.

- Dawn, ça va aller. Il faut juste que j'encaisse la nouvelle.

- Je sais. Essaye de dormir un peu d'accord ? Et n'hésite pas à me réveiller si ça ne va pas.

Buffy la remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea à l'aveugle vers le salon. Elle n'eut pas la force de déplier son canapé, et se contenta de retirer son pull avant d'attraper une couverture et un oreiller. Elle s'allongea, et resta plusieurs minutes à contempler le plafond. _"Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-que je suis censée faire ?"._

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Dawn envoya un message à Willow pour la rassurer. La sorcière la rappela presqu'aussitôt.

- Commet va-t-elle ?

- Ca va, elle a mangé un peu.

- Elle t'a parlé ?

- Un petit peu. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien.

- Oui tu as raison, le sommeil c'est important. Giles décolle demain, en début d'après-midi, reprit Willow anxieuse.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il espère trouver de plus en Angleterre, se braqua Dawn.

- Il va aller voir les prophétesses de la confrérie. Elles pourront peut être lui en apprendre plus.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Je l'espère. Des nouvelles de Spike ?

- Non, on ne l'a pas revu. J'imagine qu'il doit être un peu désorienté.

- Désorienté ? Démoralisé oui ! Ca fait des mois qu'il attend de retrouver son corps et là on lui apprend brusquement, que si ça se produit il redeviendra un monstre cruel.

- C'est sûr, répliqua la sorcière mal à l'aise. Bon, je vais potasser encore quelques heures, je te tiens au courant si je découvre quelque chose de neuf.

- D'accord, mais ne force pas trop non plus. N'oublie pas de te reposer.

- Je me reposerai quand on aura trouvé comment les sortir de ce désastre, répondit Willow avec vigueur.

- C'est toi qui viens de dire que le sommeil était important, la taquina l'adolescente.

Les deux amies se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Dawn décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. De toute façon avec la panne d'électricité, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Buffy scrutait le plafond depuis de longues minutes. Elle entendit Dawn pester après s'être cognée le genou contre le coin de son lit, puis le silence prit progressivement possession de l'appartement. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement sans qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver le sommeil. La Tueuse soupira, repoussa la couverture et se leva. Elle attrapa son portable sur la table basse et constata qu'il était un peu plus de 2h du matin.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et entrouvrit les rideaux pour observer la rue. Apparemment l'électricité était revenue, c'était déjà ça. Buffy tournait en rond, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et se sentait prisonnière des murs de son salon à la peinture défraichie, qui lui renvoyaient l'image de son existence misérable des treize derniers mois. N'en supportant pas d'avantage, elle enfila son pull et sortit discrètement du salon. N'emportant qu'un pieu, ses clés et son téléphone portable, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur. Elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette étrange nuit, et se mit à marcher. D'un pas lent dans un premier temps, puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle commença à courir. Elle n'avait pas de but précis, tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était s'éloigner. S'éloigner le plus possible de cet immeuble, de ces doutes, de sa vie. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment avait-elle pu se laissée aller à ce point. La vie dont elle avait tant rêvé était là, elle lui tendait les bras. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la saisir ?

Buffy déboula à un carrefour et tourna à gauche, puis à droite. Sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune femme était arrivée à Santa Monica et déboucha sur la plage. Elle s'arrêta, reprenant progressivement son souffle, et observa l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La lune qui se reflétait dans cette gigantesque masse sombre, illuminait discrètement les quelques vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le rivage. Retirant ses chaussures, Buffy avança doucement sur le sable humide, respirant les embruns nocturnes que l'eau salée ramenait avec elle. Elle fit quelques pas, puis s'assit, soupirant de bien être. Cette petite course effrénée lui avait fait du bien, et le calme des lieux l'apaisa. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et se relaxa, bercée par la brise nocturne.

Sa méditation fut de courte durée. Buffy fut brusquement soulevée du sol par une main puissante qui venait de se refermer autour de son cou. Se débattant de toutes ses forces elle réussit à desserrer l'étreinte de son adversaire, et tomba à genoux sur le sable froid. Elle suffoqua en tentant de reprendre son souffle, et se redressa difficilement afin de faire face à son assaillant. Un vampire. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas combattu.

- Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences, lança-t-telle avant de lui assener un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Son agresseur recula de trois pas, un peu sonné, puis revint à la charge. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'atteindre sa cible, mais Buffy était plus rapide.

- Eh bien, je me disais aussi que j'avais besoin d'exercice, cria-t-elle en esquivant un nouveau coup.

La jeune femme reçut le suivant en plein dans la mâchoire mais ne fut pas découragée pour autant.

- C'est malin, comment je vais camoufler ça moi maintenant, demanda-t-elle en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Tu…n'as…pas l'air… de te rendre compte ! s'exclama la jeune femme en portant des coups de plus en plus puissants au vampire.

- Tu parles trop, s'écria son adversaire en l'attrapant soudain par la taille.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle en tapant des poings contre le torse de son adversaire.

Celui-ci l'envoya balader à plusieurs mètres, et la jeune femme atterrit dans l'eau glacée.

- Alors ça tu vas me le payer ! le maudit-elle en réalisant que son téléphone portable se trouvait dans la poche de son jean.

Le vampire progressa dans sa direction, avançant difficilement entre les vagues, et fut accueilli par un majestueux coup de poing dans la figure. Étourdi, il s'effondra, et Buffy en profita pour lui planter le pieu qu'elle avait emporté dans le cœur. Il disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant la Tueuse seule au milieu de l'océan. Un peu hébétée, la jeune femme contempla les cendres du vampire qui se dissipaient, et éclata de rire. Elle riait à en avoir mal au ventre, des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

- Quel spectacle ! lança quelqu'un depuis la plage.

Elle se retourna et rit de plus belle en découvrant l'air ahuri de Spike. Elle sortit de l'eau, et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, se calma.

- C'est assez incongru de te voir te marrer au milieu de cette flotte après avoir réduit un de mes congénères en poussière, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ca fait du bien, déclara-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Mais mon endurance n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ce combat m'a vidé.

- Tu en as connu de bien pire, acquiesça le vampire.

- Mais aucun n'aura été aussi jouissif que celui-là, murmura-t-elle.

Etrangement, Buffy était sereine. Elle avait l'impression que cet affrontement avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle croyait mort depuis des mois.

Spike l'observait du coin de l'œil. En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'Elue avait refait surface, balayant la Buffy dépressive qui habitait ce corps frêle.

- Tu sais, finit-elle par dire en contemplant la lune, je crois que je suis prête.

Devant l'air interrogateur du fantôme elle poursuivit.

- Prête à me battre et faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu obtiennes ta rédemption.

- Tu ne dois pas courir ce risque, s'énerva le vampire. Qui sait ce que je pourrai te faire ?

- J'ai confiance en toi Spike.

- Et tu feras quoi si je redeviens l'ancien moi ? Tu me tueras ? Ou alors tu essaieras de me changer ? Sois sérieuse une seconde, s'écria-t-il.

- Mais je suis sérieuse ! s'offusqua la jeune femme en se levant brusquement. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Je n'ai fait que ça toute la journée !

- Et c'est ça ta solution ? se braqua le fantôme. Prendre ce risque ? Buffy, ça va finir dans un bain de sang.

- Je refuse d'y croire, murmura la Tueuse. Je veux croire en nous, et je pensais que tu voudrais la même chose.

Spike se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était typique. Ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer sans se crêper le chignon.

- N'essaies pas de me culpabiliser !

- Je ne te culpabilise pas ! Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu baisses les bras si vite !

- C'est juste que…j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai te faire.

- Et imagine que ça fonctionne et que tu restes juste toi. Imagine qu'il ne se passe rien !

- On tourne en rond Buffy. Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération.

- Mais je ne fais que ça écouter ! Et tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui j'en ai ma claque !

Le vampire la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Son regard se fit plus doux, et inconsciemment un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle agacée.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois te mettre dans un tel état pour moi.

Ils se toisèrent un instant et finirent par éclater de rire.

- Non mais franchement, de quoi on a l'air ? s'étrangla Buffy. Moi trempée jusqu'aux os, et toi à la plage ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement du vampire et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ecoute, je vais faire des recherches, les autres vont nous aider. On trouvera le moyen de te ramener sans danger, je te le promets.

Spike soupira, vaincu une nouvelle fois par ce petit bout de femme. Concentrant toute son énergie, il attira doucement Buffy à lui et la serra dans ses bras.


	7. Nouveau départ

**_Coucou, voici le chapitre 7 ! Un personnage va faire son retour ;)_  
**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai en tout cas aimé l'écrire !  
_**

**_Je remercie Stéphanie et Marina pour leurs reviews ! Votre enthousiasme m'aide vraiment à continuer cette histoire ;)  
_**

* * *

**PARTIE 7 – Nouveau départ**

Spike et Buffy firent quelques pas sur le rivage, profitant des dernières minutes avant l'aube.

- Je rêverai de vivre ici, soupira la jeune femme. Me lever chaque matin, et voir l'océan.

- Regarde, y'a un appart' à louer là bas.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'aurai jamais les moyens, et je ne suis pas sûre que Dawn serait d'accord.

- Le microbe refuserait de s'installer au bord de la plage ? A d'autres !

La Tueuse observa le petit écriteau accroché aux barreaux d'un balcon situé au deuxième étage d'une résidence douillette, et se surpris à rêver.

- Tu devrais essayer, reprit le fantôme en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

- Y'a un truc qui m'intrigue...comment est-ce-que tu fais pour fumer ?

Spike sourit avant d'en porter une à ses lèvres.

- En réalité je ne peux pas fumer. C'est juste pour le geste, l'habitude.

- Et ces cigarettes, elles viennent ...?

- Je les ai piqué au gars qui t'a attaqué. Cet imbécile ne s'est rendu compte de rien. C'est pratique de pouvoir être invisible quand tu le souhaites.

- J'en sais quelque chose, approuva Buffy dans un sourire. Bon, il va falloir que je rentre, Dawn va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas quand elle se lèvera.

Spike hocha doucement la tête en signe d'accord.

- Penses-y, un changement de décor quelque fois c'est bénéfique.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence, observant une nouvelle fois la petite pancarte.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Où est-ce-que tu comptes aller ?

- Oh tu sais, je vais me balader, tourmenter quelques âmes égarées et peut-être braquer une banque, plaisanta le vampire.

- Tu nous retrouves tout à l'heure ?

- Possible, dit-il avec un sourire. Allé file rejoindre Globule, elle va s'inquiéter.

Sur ces dernières paroles il disparut, laissant Buffy seule sur le sable. Elle soupira, puis revint sur ses pas récupérer ses chaussures. Un dernier coup d'œil vers la résidence, et elle s'élança au pas de course sur le chemin du retour.

En arrivant devant chez elle, Buffy se sentait bien. Ca avait été une nuit insolite, mais elle lui avait permis de reprendre contact avec des sensations qu'elles ne pensaient pas retrouver. Elle s'était rendu compte que sa mission de Tueuse lui manquait, et tandis que le soleil qui perçait lentement dans le ciel vint lui réchauffer le visage, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre un nouveau départ.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Dawn pendant qu'elle posait ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

- Tu es déjà réveillée ? J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Et ça t'as prit toute la nuit ? s'exclama la petite sœur de la Tueuse. J'étais morte d'inquiétude...mais... tu es trempée ! Et ta lèvre, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la cuisine où Buffy se servit une tasse de café qu'elle fit réchauffer au microonde.

- J'étais sortie patrouiller, finit-elle par dire avec un large sourire.

- Patrouiller ? Attends...tu veux dire patrouiller, avec un pieu et tout ? s'écria l'adolescente stupéfaite.

La Tueuse acquiesça en souriant de plus belle.

- Je vais reprendre ma mission. Si tu savais le bien que ça m'a fait ! Je me suis sentie revivre.

- C'est génial ! Enfin si c'est ce dont tu as envie bien sûr.

- Je me suis finalement rendue compte que la vie normale n'était pas faite pour moi, répondit-elle en attrapant une orange sur le plan de travail. Etre la Tueuse, c'est ce que je suis.

- Et tes vêtements mouillés ?

- Oh ça ! Figure-toi que je me suis battue à la plage, une première ! Bref, mon portable a grillé et je manque sévèrement d'entrainement, déclara-t-elle en se massant la nuque d'une main. Il faut que j'appelle Giles...je me demande s'il accepterai de m'entrainer à nouveau ?

- A ce sujet, se crispa Dawn, il doit repartir en début d'après-midi pour Londres.

- Oh, fit Buffy visiblement déçue. Il t'a dit s'il partait longtemps ?

- Quelques jours d'après lui. Willow m'a dit qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec les prophétesses de la confrérie.

Buffy accueillit la nouvelle avec une moue de déception et termina d'éplucher son orange.

- Eh bien ça ne fait rien, je peux toujours demander à Angel de m'aider. Au moins pour la méditation. Pour ce qui est du reste, je me débrouillerai.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et progressivement le mois de Novembre laissa sa place à l'hiver. Néanmoins, l'hiver californien ne connaissait ni les gelées matinales, ni la neige.

- C'est le dernier, lança Alex en tendant le gros carton qu'il avait dans ses bras à Buffy. Cet appart' est vraiment chouette.

- Oui je crois qu'on va se plaire ici. Dawn ! appela-t-elle. Tu es sûre que ça va, tu as l'air fatigué, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son ami.

- Je me porte comme un charme, c'est juste que tu sais moi les déménagements...

Dawn l'interrompit et s'empressa de récupérer le paquet des mains de Buffy.

- Je crois que celui-là va dans ta chambre, indiqua la Tueuse.

- Absolument, c'est ma collection de CD. Ca va Alex ? tu as l'air épuisé, constata la jeune fille.

- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas un homme de terrain c'est tout.

- Frodon aussi n'était pas un homme de terrain, et pourtant, il a sauvé La Terre du Milieu.

Tous les visages se tournèrent effarés vers Andrew qui se tenait derrière eux.

- Je crois qu'il reste un carton quelque part là bas, dit-il embarrassé avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

- Eh ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'indigna Dawn en s'éloignant à son tour.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils font ensemble ces deux là, déclara Buffy avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ca me fait penser à la relation qu'une de mes amies entretient avec un type décoloré...bien sûr ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air irrité de Buffy.

- Allez, viens m'aider à monter le meuble de la cuisine.

- Buffy, j'ai fini de lancer la protection magique, vous devriez être protégées des vampires, indiqua Willow en rangeant ses ingrédients dans un grand sac de voyage.

- Merci Will.

- Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. L'avion de Giles arrive dans une demie heure et il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard.

- Pas de souci, vous revenez ici ce soir ?

- Oui, il faut que Giles voit ça ! Il sera ravi de constater que tu as repris ta vie en main, répondit sa meilleure amie en souriant.

- Et où est Spike ? Il pourrait nous aider quand même ! s'indigna Alex.

- Tu sais, concentrer son énergie le fatigue énormément ces derniers temps.

- Ca le fatigue quand ça l'arrange ! Pour te tourner autour ça ne l'embête pas il me semble !

- Je suis sérieuse Alex. Je commence un peu à m'inquiéter. Et puis, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'inquiète ? s'étonna Willow.

- C'est probablement rien, mais l'autre soir on était en train de finir d'emballer nos affaires, et il a disparu.

- Et ?

- Et rien, il s'est évaporé au beau milieu d'une conversation avec Dawn. Il est revenu quelques secondes après mais, il ne se souvenait pas être parti.

- C'est étrange en effet, approuva la sorcière. Je ferai quelques recherches, promit-elle avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule.

Willow arriva à l'aéroport avec près d'une heure de retard. Elle avait crevé en cour de route et n'étant pas experte en mécanique, elle avait bataillé ferme pour changer sa roue. Mais elle était fière d'elle. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, elle s'en serait sortie avec l'aide de la magie. Et là, elle avait réussi à se débrouiller toute seule.

Une fois dans le hall, elle repéra rapidement Giles qui patientait sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur un ouvrage ancien.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Willow, enfin, dit-il en levant les yeux. Bonté divine mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en découvrant ses vêtements et son visage tâchés de cambouis.

- J'ai changé une roue, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Oh, je vois, dit-il en se redressant.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda la jeune femme tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking.

- Excellent, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. Buffy va bien ? Je sais que je ne devais m'absenter que quelques jours, mais j'ai eu certains imprévus.

- Buffy se porte à merveille. Elle va bien, même plus que bien ! s'exclama Willow alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver près de sa voiture. Dawn et elle nous attendent ce soir pour leur crémaillère.

- Oh, elles ont déménagé ? l'interrogea Giles se sentant soudain coupable d'avoir prit si peu de nouvelles de sa protégée.

- Oui, elles doivent terminer de ranger avec Alex et Andrew à l'heure qu'il est, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vous dépose chez Angel, et ensuite il faudra que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

- Des recherches à faire ?

- Oui, Buffy s'inquiète pour Spike. Il a montré quelques signes de faiblesse ces derniers temps.

- C'est ce que je craignais, répliqua Giles sombrement.

- Les prophétesses vous en ont parlé ?

- En quelque sorte. Je t'expliquerai en route.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Willow était penchée sur "Le Traité des ectoplasmes et autres Esprits désincarnés". Elle avait noté quelques pistes mais aucune ne la satisfaisaient pleinement. Il y avait toujours un détail qui ne collait pas avec ce que Buffy lui avait décrit et les informations que Giles lui avait donné. Elle repoussa l'ouvrage avec lassitude, et ouvrit cette fois-ci le tome 2 des "Esprits en quête de rédemption". Elle parcourut quelques pages, nota les points qui lui semblait importants et finit par mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intrigant. La jeune femme avala une gorgée de café, consulta sa montre et constata qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Elle poussa ses recherches un peu plus loin et ce qu'elle découvrit lui glaça le sang. Elle se leva en catastrophe, récupéra ses affaires et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Buffy, Dawn, Alex et Andrew venaient de s'affaler sur le sol du salon. Ils avaient enfin terminé de ranger le nouvel appartement des deux sœurs.

- Je ne veux pas nous lancer de fleurs, mais on a fait du bon boulot, remarqua Dawn.

- Rapidité et efficacité, c'est ma devise ! renchérit Alex qui souffrait de multiples courbatures.

- Il va falloir que je vous quitte, annonça tristement Andrew.

- On ne voudrait pas te retenir inutilement !

- Alex ! s'exclama Buffy. Merci de nous avoir aidé Andrew.

- C'était avec plaisir, répondit-il en se levant.

Dawn le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et revint quelques minutes plus tard l'air pensif.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, finit-elle par dire.

- Allez avoue, ce que tu veux c'est essayer les jets d'eau ! la taquina Buffy.

- Ca et aussi le robinet lumineux qui change de couleur ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Vas-y, j'irai après.

Buffy et Alex furent bientôt rejoins par Spike.

- Et le rôle de celui qui arrive après la bataille est attribué à...!

- Ca suffit Alex, le coupa Buffy. Il n'a pas l'air bien dit-elle en se redressant brusquement.

En effet, le fantôme qui se trouvait devant eux semblait épuisé et manquait cruellement d'opacité.

- Spike ? demanda la jeune femme. Ca va ?

- Oui chaton, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est juste un petit coup de calcaire.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Alex visiblement embarrassé devant l'état du vampire.

- Rien j'en ai peur, répliqua ce dernier. Eh bien, vous êtes bien installées !

- Oui, on va être...

Buffy s'interrompit en constatant que le vampire devenait de plus en plus transparent. Elle lança un regard affolé à Alex qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Spike, reprit-elle, tu devrais peut être...T'allonger, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, soupira le vampire. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me matérialiser. Bon, je reviendrai plus tard, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive ? demanda Alex encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Les fantômes peuvent tomber malades ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que Willow aura trouvé quelque chose, s'inquiéta la Tueuse.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant, réalisant que son amie était vraiment soucieuse. Quelque part il s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi sarcastique avec Spike, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tout ce que le vampire lui inspirait c'était sarcasme et ironie. Et il le lui rendait bien. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour ils s'entendraient bien ? Alex chassa cette pensée stupide de son esprit, se promettant de ne plus jamais avoir des idées de ce genre. Spike et lui ? Potes ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Dawn les rejoignit, un peu étonnée par l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- On ne sait pas trop.

- C'est Spike. Il est...souffrant, expliqua Buffy.

- Souffrant ? répéta la jeune fille déconcertée.

Buffy et Alex acquiescèrent en silence, conscients de l'incohérence de la situation.

- J'ai besoin d'action, déclara la Tueuse. Je suis incapable de rester là sans rien faire. Il faut que j'aille m'entrainer.

- Tu nous retrouves ce soir ? demanda Dawn. N'oublie pas que Giles rentre aujourd'hui.

- Je serai là ne t'en fais pas. Alex, tu peux me déposer chez Angel ?

- A ton service !

Ca faisait une heure que Buffy frappait le sac de boxe maintenu difficilement par Angel. Elle enchainait les coups de pied et de poings sans répit, évacuant ainsi son anxiété. Dans une dernière frappe, le sac se décrocha avant d'atterrir plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Bon ça suffit comme ça. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

Buffy attrapa sa bouteille d'eau, et la descendit d'une traite.

- C'est rien, j'ai les nerfs à fleurs de peau c'est tout, dit-elle en récupérant sa serviette posée sur une chaise.

- Et je suppose que c'est à cause d'un certain fantôme ?

- Tu suppose juste, répondit la Tueuse. Il ne va pas très bien.

Buffy lui expliqua les derniers évènements de la journée, se déchargeant de ce poids qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

- Et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

- Eh bien, peut être que sa présence perturbe l'équilibre des choses ?

- En tout cas elle TE perturbe. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Ca me parait trop...banal, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai que Spike est loin d'être banal...surtout pour toi.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- De tes sentiments pour lui. Tu ressens quoi exactement Buffy ? Réfléchis deux minutes, tu te vois passer le restant de tes jours avec ce type ?

- Angel, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Et oui, Spike occupe une grande place dans mes pensées...et dans mon cœur. Maintenant te dire si je me vois vieillir à ces côtés, je n'en sais rien ! Je vis l'instant présent un point c'est tout...tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te refasse la métaphore de la pâte à gâteau ?!

- La pâte à gâteau ?

- C'est pas vrai, soupira la Tueuse. Je suis de la pâte à gâteau, et je dois cuire avant de devenir un délicieux gâteau, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Et qui mangera ce...ah oui je me souviens. On peut arrêter cette métaphore stupide ?

- Cette discussion n'a aucun sens. Bref, tout ça pour dire que, je vis au jour le jour. Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec lui que je me sens bien.

- Il est ta part d'ombre Buffy.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Une fois dehors, elle observa un instant le ciel sombre, repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Angel. Avait-il raison ? Spike était-il la part d'ombre en elle ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée, et se mit en route. Elle avait pas mal de kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver chez elle, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, la Tueuse entendit une voix étouffée et des bruits de lutte dans une ruelle adjacente. S'armant du pieu qu'elle avait dans son sac, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la droite et tomba sur un vampire en plein repas.

- Tu ne pourrais pas manger proprement ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils relevés. C'est vrai quoi, on dirait que tes congénères et toi êtes incapables de ne pas en mettre partout.

- La Tueuse ! s'écria le mort-vivant tandis qu'il lâchait sa proie qui en profita pour détaler.

- Oh tu me connais ? Ne le prends mal, mais ça ne me flatte pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'esquiver une première attaque.

Buffy sauta sur un container à ordures, et s'agrippa aux barreaux d'une échelle avant d'envoyer valser le vampire d'un coup de pied. Elle atterrit à côté de lui, prête à lui porter l'attaque finale, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et l'accueillit avec un spectaculaire crochet dans la mâchoire.

- On ne vous a jamais dit ? Pas ! Le ! Visage ! vociféra-t-elle en évitant un nouveau coup.

Son adversaire leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par les répliques de la jeune femme, puis d'un seul coup, il disparut dans un nuage de cendres.

- Qu'est-ce-que... Riley ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Buffy.

Ils restèrent là, immobiles, à se toiser du regard, puis le jeune homme se décida à faire un pas dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

- Tu m'as appelé, tu te souviens ? répondit le militaire.

- C'était il y a plus d'un mois, répliqua la jeune femme avant de se remettre en marche.

- Attends, dit-il en lui emboitant le pas. J'étais parti en mission en Antarctique, je n'ai pas pu venir avant.

- En Antarctique ? Y'a des vampires là bas ?...oh il doivent profiter des 6 mois de nuit, dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Buffy, ma voiture est garée là bas, tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ?

Elle s'immobilisa et se tourna pour lui faire face. En l'observant elle constata qu'une balafre lui barrait la joue droite.

- Jolie cicatrice.

- Merci...c'est une longue histoire. Alors, je te dépose ou pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à Santa Monica une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Riley se gara devant la résidence de Buffy avant de couper le contact.

- Alors, c'est ici que toi et Dawn vivez ?

- Depuis ce matin oui, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que...

- On vient de déménager oui. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? proposa-t-elle. Alex et les autres seront là, on a...un fantôme à sauver.

- Un fantôme ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Riley accepta l'invitation et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'appartement de Buffy.

_A suivre..._


	8. Une étrange dimension

**Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 8 !  
**

**Stéphanie et Marina, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir !  
**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c'est pour préparer les 3 derniers :) et oui, le dénouement est proche ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 8 - Une étrange dimension**

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée ils furent assaillis par Dawn.

- Mais t'étais où ? s'écria-t-elle. Willow te cherche depuis des heures et en plus tu avais oublié ton portable.

- J'étais chez Angel, l'entrainement, tu te souviens ?

- Dépêche toi de venir au salon c'est urgent, insista la jeune fille en tirant sa sœur par le bras.

- Euh Dawn, tu as vu que Riley était là quand même ?

- On a plus important à gérer que des retrouvailles. Assieds-toi.

Buffy observa Willow qui semblait particulièrement contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? C'est Giles ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Buffy rongée par l'inquiétude.

- Il sera là dans quelques minutes avec Angel et Alex. Oh, bonjour Riley, dit-elle à l'attention du militaire qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Bonjour Willow, répondit-il en s'installant près de Buffy.

Dawn les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée par Giles, Alex et Angel. L'ancien observateur serra brièvement sa Tueuse dans ses bras, avant de saluer Riley. Alex et Angel lui adressèrent un signe de tête, et chacun s'installa.

- Bien, commença la sorcière, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer concernant l'état de Spike.

- On n'attend pas l'intéressé ? demanda le vampire qui venait d'apparaitre.

Il paraissait encore plus vulnérable qu'en début d'après-midi, augmentant l'inquiétude de Buffy, qui se leva pour le rejoindre. Willow les observa avec une moue crispée et reprit :

- J'ai fait pas mal de recherches et ce que j'ai trouvé est loin d'être encourageant. En fait, dit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de jus d'orange, il semblerait que Spike doive utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie mystique pour pouvoir se matérialiser et exister.

- Attends, l'interrompit Alex, tu veux dire que les fantômes n'apparaissent pas comme par magie ?

- Eh bien, les fantômes traditionnels peuvent se matérialiser à volonté, mais Spike est un esprit désincarné et de plus il n'est pas mort de manière naturelle. Le procédé est donc un peu plus complexe, expliqua Giles.

- L'énergie mystique qu'il utilise pour apparaitre ou toucher des objets, est l'énergie qui permet à son esprit de vivre, continua Willow.

- Je suis en train de mourir, c'est ça que t'es en train de dire Blair Witch ?

- Eh bien...si on ne te rend pas ton corps très vite, ton énergie vitale va s'amenuiser et au final...se tarir.

- Et qu'est-ce-qui arrivera quand ce sera le cas ? demanda Buffy.

- Il disparaitra, termina l'Observateur en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Combien de temps est-ce-qu'il me reste.

- Un jour, peut être deux.

Buffy observa chacun des membres du Scooby Gang et prit la parole.

- Je vais à Sunnydale, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Ceux qui veulent venir avec moi sont les bienvenus.

Alex fut le premier à se lever, bientôt imité par Willow, Dawn et Giles.

- Buffy, dit Angel en se levant à son tour. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, je dois gérer les contrats que j'ai ici. Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les regards se tournèrent à présent vers Riley qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais aider l'hostile 17, déclara-t-il. Je marche.

- Eh bien, si même GI Joe s'y met c'est que je suis vraiment un cas désespéré, plaisanta Spike.

- Tu as sauvé le monde en te sacrifiant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. J'estime que ça mérite un coup de main.

- J'imagine qu'on sera quitte après ça ?

Le petit groupe aida Buffy a préparer ses armes sous l'œil de Spike qui continuait de s'affaiblir.

- Buffy, demanda Dawn en déposant une dizaine de pieux dans un grand sac de voyage, tu sais comment t'y prendre pour le rituel ?

- Pas encore. Je vais emporter l'amulette au cas où, mais pour tout te dire j'y vais à l'aveugle.

- Nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas t'aider pour la partie mystique, rappela Giles en sourcillant.

- Vous semblez tous avoir oublié la prémonition de Lorne, s'exclama Spike.

- On improvisera, répliqua Alex en finissant de remplir un sac de provisions.

- Buffy va improviser. Toi tu vas faire quoi ? Te goinfrer de beurre de cacahuète ?

- Spike, si elle réussit, je me ferai une joie de te tuer.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, son petit sourire en coin vissé aux lèvres. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais quelque part taquiner Alex était son passe temps favori.

La Tueuse s'enferma quelques minutes de la salle de bains. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler de toute cette effervescence, de faire le point avec elle-même. La jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et se prit la tête entre les mains un instant. Elle réfléchit calmement à la situation, et finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui les attendait, ni de comment elle allait réussir à ramener Spike. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il était la personne qui la connaissait probablement le mieux. Il savait tout d'elle, ses failles, ses faiblesses. Angel avait tort. Spike n'était pas sa part d'ombre. Il était sa plus grande force. Buffy sourit à cette pensée. Leur parcours était atypique elle s'en rendait bien compte. Ennemis mortels il y a encore quelques années, la vie les avait curieusement rapprochés. Et malgré les nombreux obstacles ils avaient finit par devenir inséparables, voir même essentiels l'un à l'autre.

- Tout va bien amour ? demanda Spike en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Buffy se tourna vers lui et l'observa de ses grands yeux verts. Elle détailla un instant ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, et avala nerveusement sa salive.

- J'ai peur, finit-elle par dire. Peur d'échouer, peur de ce que deviendrait ma vie si je devais te perdre une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui étais prête à te battre quoiqu'il puisse arriver ?

- Si bien sûr, mais imagine que je ne trouve pas ce que je dois faire ? Imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas ? Imagine que j'arrive trop tard ? s'affola la jeune femme.

- Buffy, calme-toi, dit-il avec douceur. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu sais, j'existe depuis plus de 120 ans, et si je dois mourir pour de bon cette fois-ci, je serai heureux et tu sais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Parce que j'aurai passé mes derniers instants auprès de toi. Je t'aime Buffy, je t'ai aimé bien avant avoir récupéré mon âme, et ça, ça ne changera pas.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la Tueuse qui ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de sourire.

- Tu aurais du être psychologue on ne te l'a jamais dit ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Eh, je t'ouvre mon cœur et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? demanda-t-il faussement indigné.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement. Et je suis sincère, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard étonné.

Buffy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec amusement.

- Tu comptes rester ici ou tu nous accompagnes ?

Le fantôme reprit ses esprits et se leva à son tour.

Le groupe d'amis fit ses adieux à Angel qui prit Buffy à part quelques secondes.

- Alors ça y'est, dit-il avec douceur. Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Absolument. Je dois le ramener.

- Bonne chance. Malgré ce que Lorne a dit, tu y arriveras, je n'en doute pas.

- Merci, sourit-elle. Dawn te téléphonera quand on sera sur place.

Le vampire serra un instant la jeune femme dans ses bras, et salua le scooby gang d'un signe de main, avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres.

Buffy observa une dernière fois le reflet de la lune sur l'océan, consciente que lorsqu'elle reviendrait tout serait différent. En bien, ou en mal.

Elle se retourna vers ses amis et les rejoignit. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Riley, Dawn et Giles prirent place dans la voiture du militaire. Buffy, Alex, Willow et Spike s'installèrent dans celle de La Tueuse.

Après plus de deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. Buffy se gara au bord du cratère et sortit de sa voiture. Elle se tourna vers Giles qui venait de la rejoindre.

- Il n'y a rien ici, dit-elle avec lassitude.

- Tu es sûre ? Regarde bien.

La Tueuse se rapprocha un peu plus du cratère, et remarqua une sorte de membrane transparente qui englobait la totalité de la cavité. Elle était quasiment invisible à l'œil nu. Il n'était pas étonnant que Buffy ne l'ait pas remarqué avant. La jeune femme l'effleura du bout des doigts, et eut la sensation de toucher de la rosée. Elle plongea le bras à travers la bulle et le ressortit presqu'immédiatement.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce-qui nous attend de l'autre côté ?

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, déclara Alex qui venait de les rejoindre avec le reste de la bande.

Giles retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer et les replaça sur son nez.

- Deux d'entre nous devraient peut être rester ici, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose, dit-il.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Buffy. Vous voulez bien veiller sur Dawn ?

L'adolescente regarda sa sœur avec une pointe de déception mais ne discuta pas. La jeune femme la serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et fit un pas en avant. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation en passant au travers de la bulle. Elle eut l'impression de passer sous un mur d'eau glaciale puis plus rien.

Buffy rouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdie de ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui semblaient aussi ahuris qu'elle. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la rue commerçante de Sunnydale. Les cafés étaient bondés, les voitures circulaient et les passants reluquaient les vitrines des magasins avec envie.

- C'est incroyable, s'exclama Willow.

- Pizza Mama, le palais du Bowling, s'extasia Alex.

- Eh ! Regardez ! s'écria Spike.

Ils se tournèrent vers le fantôme et constatèrent qu'il n'en était plus un à proprement parlé. Buffy s'approcha lentement de lui, toucha sa main et leva un regard surpris sur lui.

- Comment est-ce possible ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- On dirait que...je ne suis plus mort, souffla-t-il.

La Tueuse effleura de ses doigts le visage du vampire, et au contact de sa peau glacée se remémora brièvement leurs étreintes. Spike posa sa main sur la sienne avec douceur et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la Tueuse.

- Spike, murmura-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Alex, Willow et Riley observèrent la scène, un peu gênés, et le militaire finit par tousser discrètement pour signaler leur présence.

- N'oublions pas que tout est une illusion, dit Buffy en reprenant soudain ses esprits.

Elle s'éloigna à regret des bras protecteurs du vampire, et le petit groupe se mit en marche, un peu sonné par ce qui se passait.

- Par où on commence ? demanda Riley.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire. Son instinct lui disait de visiter tous les endroits où Spike et elle avaient vécu des évènements clés.

- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés c'était dans la ruelle derrière le Bronze. On peut peut-être commencer par là ? proposa-t-elle.

- Bonne idée, approuva Willow.

Ils prirent la direction de la boîte de nuit, et comme dans la rue principale, la vie était présente. La musique résonnait depuis l'extérieur, et le videur était posté comme à son habitude devant la porte.

- Que de souvenirs, soupira Alex. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tout ça n'existe plus.

- Oui c'est vraiment déroutant, ajouta la jeune sorcière.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont toujours ces délicieux beignets d'oignons en forme de fleurs ? demanda Spike en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

- On devrait aller vérifier, répondit Alex dont l'estomac criait famine.

- Les garçons, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de manger.

- Oh Willow, allez quoi, juste quelques beignets, implora le jeune homme.

- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, déclara Buffy. Je vais aller voir dans la ruelle.

- Tu es sûre amour ? l'interrogea Spike avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Oui, j'ai le sentiment que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. Je vous retrouve, disons, dans une heure ?

- Buffy, prends ça, dit Willow en lui tendant une petite bourse qu'elle avait accroché sur un lacet. Mets-le autour du cou.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Un scapulaire. Ca te protègera des esprits malfaisants. Comme on ne sait pas ce qui se passe ici, mieux vaut être prudent.

Buffy la remercia d'un signe de tête, et se tourna vers ses amis qui l'encouragèrent d'un petit signe de main, avant de pénétrer avec appréhension dans la ruelle.

_A suivre..._


	9. Réminiscences

**Voici le chapitre 9 de ma fiction =D Les passages en italique sont directement tirés de la série.  
**

** Marina : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me pousse vraiment à poursuivre !  
**

**Je remercie également tous les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent cette histoire :)  
**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 9 - Réminiscences**

La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux fut des plus étranges. Une adolescente blonde était en train de combattre un vampire avec une dextérité incroyable. Lorsqu'elle le réduisit en poussière, une salve d'applaudissements résonna dans l'allée. Le spectateur s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un air de défi collé sur le visage.

Buffy avala sa salive nerveusement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était en train d'assister à sa rencontre avec Spike.

« _- Joli travail jeune beauté ! lança l'homme avec dédain._

_ - Qui êtes-vous ?_

_ - Oh ça, tu le sauras samedi._

_ - Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ce jour là ?_

_ - Ce jour là, je te tue, déclara Spike froidement avant de s'éloigner. »_

Tout se brouilla devant ses yeux et Buffy fut instantanément transportée dans sa maison. Une étrange femme était assise dans l'escalier. Elle semblait très vieille, probablement centenaire. Une poupée en porcelaine dans les bras, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, la peau du visage extrêmement ridée, elle leva un regard aveugle sur Buffy.

- As-tu compris ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

- Vous…qui êtes-vous ?

- Cela est sans importance. Ce qui importe c'est que tu comprennes ce que tu vois.

- Je…je dois revivre des passages de ma vie auprès de Spike ?

- Pas de ta vie.

- De…notre relation ? l'interrogea la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Précisément. Ceci, est votre histoire, dit-elle en lui indiquant la pièce principale d'un mouvement de tête. Toi seule peux écrire la fin.

Un peu hébétée, Buffy se dirigea avec prudence dans le salon.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère assise dans leur vieux canapé, sa gorge se serra.

- Maman, gémit-t-elle.

Puis sans réfléchir elle se précipita la serrer dans ses bras, mais comme lors de ses retrouvailles avec Spike elle passa au travers. Elle se retourna vers Joyce qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

« _- Dites-moi, on se connait ?_

_ - Oui, une fois vous m'avez menacé. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Eloignez-vous de ma fille ! répondit Spike en mimant un coup de hache._

_ - Oh…est-ce-que vous habitez en ville ? »_

Buffy observait la scène décontenancée. Elle le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se vit apparaitre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le vampire se leva de son fauteuil pour aller la rejoindre.

« _- Allez, je t'écoute. Tu proposes quoi ?demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_ - C'est simple. Tu me laisses quitter la ville avec Drusilla, je t'aide à tuer Angel._

_ - Tu peux oublier Drusilla. Elle ne part pas, répondit l'adolescente catégorique._

_ - Je ne ferai rien sans Drusilla._

_ - Elle a tué Kendra ! s'écria la jeune fille._

_ - Elle a buté une Tueuse?! s'exclama le vampire impressionné. Je ne le savais pas ! Elle marque un point…euh, ajouta-t-il devant l'air exaspéré de Buffy, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place._

_ - Comment j'ai pu t'inviter à entrer dans ma maison ? soupira-t-elle._

_ - Ecoute, le marché n'est pas négociable. C'est oui, ou non. Moi et Drusilla contre Angel. On part tous les deux loin de ce pays, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous. Enfin si tout va bien._

_ - Très bien, capitula Buffy. Maintenant vas les rejoindre, et j'espère que Giles est vivant. Prépare-toi à me couvrir au premier mouvement. Si Giles meurt, elle meurt. »_

Leur première alliance. C'est ici que tout avait commencé.

Une nouvelle fois le décor autour d'elle se brouilla, et elle fut transportée chez Giles. La vieille femme était là aussi, assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Buffy regarda autour d'elle et constata que c'était le jour de Thanksgiving. La Tueuse se souvenait que ce jour-là elle avait voulu organiser un repas parfait, malheureusement tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Elle s'observait préparer la pâte de son dessert tout en débattant avec Giles au sujet d'un esprit vengeur qui avait décidé d'attaquer Sunnydale.

Des coups incessants furent frappés à la porte, et la jeune Tueuse posa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour aller ouvrir. Elle passa à travers Buffy et une fois encore, personne ne sembla se remarquer sa présence.

« _- Aide-moi ! implora Spike avant qu'elle ne le repousse violemment. Qu'est-ce-que…tu ne comprends pas, que je te demande de m'aider ? »_

Le vampire avait l'air malade, épuisé. Ses yeux cernés et le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il était enveloppé dans une grande couverture miteuse, se protégeant tant bien que mal des rayons du soleil.

« -_Tu me demandes de t'aider ?_

_ - Je t'en prie, je vais brûler dehors !_

_ - Tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances ? proposa-t-elle en récupérant le pieu que Giles lui tendait._

_ - Pitié, invite-moi à entrer !_

_ - Non._

_ - N'insiste pas Spike, déclara Giles en voyant que le vampire allait essayer d'entrer par la force._

_ - Ecoute, je suis inoffensif. Je ne peux plus mordre personne. Willow, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Dis-leur ce que j'ai fait._

_ - Tu as dit que tu allais me tuer et qu'après ce serait Buffy, expliqua-elle en se levant du canapé._

_ - Oui, vrai, mais ça on peut le passer et sauter au moment où je n'ai pas pu te mordre ?_

_ - Il dit vrai. Il était très perturbé, ajouta Willow avant de se rassoir._

_ - Tu vois, ils m'ont eu pour de bon._

_ - Euh, qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? demanda Giles soudain intéressé._

_ - J'ai dit que Spike a fait un tour chez le vétérinaire. On lui a coupé les crocs, il ne pourra plus mordre personne. »_

La vue de Buffy se brouilla une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'avait pas changé d'endroit. Elle se trouvait toujours dans le salon de Giles, et la centenaire était cette fois-ci assise dans le canapé.

Elle observa une nouvelle scène, qui cette fois-ci la fit sourire. Son double était assis sur les genoux du vampire décoloré et l'embrassait à pleine bouche sous le regard consterné de son observateur.

« _- Première chose mon cœur, je ne veux pas qu'on se marie à l'Eglise, décréta Spike en notant quelque chose dans un carnet._

_ - Et que penserais-tu de faire la cérémonie en plein jour ? proposa-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou._

_ - Fabuleux, ironisa-t-il. Tu iras en voyage de noces avec un beau tas de poussière._

_ - Sous les arbres, dans le parc ? La lumière est tamisée._

_ - Bravo, rebelotte. Une brise légère écarte les feuilles des arbres, et on nous appellera Mr et Mme Beau Tas de Poussière._

_ - Arrête voyons ! se vexa Buffy. On parle de notre mariage et t'as l'air de t'en ficher complètement._

_ - Oh quel caractère, se radoucit le vampire. Mais regardez-moi cette bouche attirante, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau la Tueuse. »_

Buffy éclata de rire devant la mine ahurie Giles. Les débuts de Willow en magie avaient provoqué quelques situations cocasses, et celle-là était probablement la plus mémorable.

Le décor changea brusquement, et elle se retrouva dans le sous-sol de la crypte de Spike. Elle voyait son double enchainée face à Drusilla, attachée également. Le vampire blond semblait quelque peu agité. La Tueuse observa la vieille femme qui tenait debout près d'elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous me montrez tout ça ? A quoi ça rime ?

- Tu dois comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi.

- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? l'interrogea Buffy.

- Tu dis l'aimer, pourtant tout ce que tu vois tend à prouver le contraire. Regarde.

« _- C'est simple, je veux te prouver quelque chose. Buffy, je t'aime._

_ - Oh mon Dieu, grimaça la Tueuse._

_ - Eh, regarde-moi dit-il en lui prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index. J'ai dit, je t'aime comme un fou. Tu m'obsèdes complètement. Tu hantes mes rêves, tu as envahi mon corps, capturé mon cœur. Je me noie en toi Summers, je suis déjà perdu._

Drusilla éclata alors de rire sous l'air consterné de Spike qui se tourna vers elle.

_- Je me serai passé du rire sarcastique._

_ - Mais c'est tellement comique ! Je l'ai su bien avant que tu ne t'en doutes. Je savais que tu l'aimais, les petites voix dans ma tête me l'avaient murmuré »._

_ - Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial entre toi et moi, reprit-il. Je sais que tu as des sentiments._

_ - Oui, ça s'appelle du dégoût ! répliqua Buffy avec force. Et si tu crois que c'est de l'amour que tu ressens c'est faux. Quand on n'a pas d'âme on ne peut pas aimer ! »_

Buffy frissonna en repensant à cet épisode et se tourna vers la vieille femme qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Spike était quelqu'un de maladroit en matière de sentiments, et cette déclaration-là, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait pu le haïr ce jour-là. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un comme cela avait été le cas à ce moment précis.

- Tout ça s'est passé il y a plus de quatre ans, indiqua la Tueuse. Depuis les choses ont changé. J'ai changé, Spike a changé.

- Ce n'est pas fini, reprit la centenaire.

_ « - Donne-moi un espoir, un simple mot, une vague promesse._

_ - Spike la seule chance que tu aurais eu de me séduire, c'est lorsque j'étais inconsciente ! »_

A nouveau le brouillard. Spike était étendu au milieu de sa crypte. Il était couvert de bleus et de blessures pas très jolies à voir. Le double de Buffy venait d'arriver et se faisait passer pour le Buffy-robot.

« - _Spike, tu es couvert de blessures sexy._

_ - Ouais, je me sens très sexy, ironisa-t-il en se redressant avec difficulté. Où tu étais passée ?_

_ - J'ai fait une chute et tout s'est brouillé. Willow m'a réparé. Elle est homosexuelle, indiqua Buffy en jouant à la perfection le rôle du robot._

_ - Willow t'a remise en état ? J'aurai pensé qu'ils t'auraient mise en pièces._

_ - Ils ont agi sous l'impulsion, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu veux me consumer maintenant ?_

_ - Laisse-moi une minute. J'ai quelques fractures à réparer._

_ - Pourquoi est-ce-que tu as laissé cette Gloria te torturer ?_

_ - Elle voulait savoir où était la clé._

_ - Oh, je vais lui dire comme ça on pourra…_

_ - Non ! l'interrompit Spike. Ne lui dis jamais, elle ne doit jamais savoir._

_ - Pourquoi ?_

_ - Parce que Buffy, l'autre, la moins aimable Buffy, si quelque chose arrivait à Dawn elle serait dévastée. Et je ne pourrai jamais lui causer une souffrance pareille. Je préfèrerais me faire tuer par Gloria. Et j'ai bien failli. »_

Lorsque son double se pencha sur Spike pour l'embrasser, Buffy eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il lui manquait. Les flashbacks continuèrent de s'enchainer mais la Tueuse n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Elle se regardait se débattre avec ses sentiments, elle voulait lui hurler son amour mais il n'était qu'un songe.

« _- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, mais tu me traites comme un homme aujourd'hui. »_

Le brouillard à nouveau. La ruelle derrière le Bronze.

« _- Spike !_

_ - Tu ferais mieux de retourner là dedans et finir ton petit numéro avec tes potes de la chorale._

_ - Je n'en ai pas envie, dit-elle doucement._

_ - Le jour où tu sauras ce dont tu as envie on verra défiler une parade avec un orchestre de 76 trombones !_

_ - Spike…_

_ - Ecoute, ne te fatigue pas à dire quoique ce soit._

_ - Je touche le feu et c'est un feu de glace, commença-t-elle à chanter._

_ - J'suis mort..._

_ - Il est aussi noir que la mort…_

_ - Depuis tellement longtemps…_

_ - C'est illusoire, pourtant je veux y croire. »_

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, la Tueuse ferma les yeux et ne sentit pas le décor changer autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle se trouvait dans une allée près du commissariat. Sa gorge se serra un peu plus devant la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Regarde ce qui va suivre attentivement. Et surtout, écoute bien tes paroles, déclara la prophétesse.

La jeune femme était à califourchon sur le vampire et le frappait sans relâche, complètement aveuglée par la terreur, la colère et le dégoût d'elle-même.

« _- C'est bien ! Défoules-toi sur moi, défoules-toi sur moi ! Ca c'est mon petit cœur !_

_ - Je ne suis pas ton petit cœur ! Tu n'as pas d'âme, pas de conscience ! Il n'y a rien qui soit bon en toi, rien qui soit beau ! Tu es mort de l'intérieur. Tu ne peux rien ressentir ! Je ne serai jamais, ton, petit, cœur ! hurla Buffy en le frappant de plus en plus fort._

_ - Qui aime bien, châtie bien amour, articula Spike à bout de force »._

Buffy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et lentement elle s'effondra sur le sol. Le brouillard, encore. Une chapelle, dans le cimetière de Sunnydale. Spike, totalement perturbé, incohérent, fou.

« _- Ton âme..._

_ - Beaucoup de souffrances pour si peu d'usage._

_ - Tu l'as récupéré…comment ?demanda la Tueuse au bord des larmes._

_ - C'est bien ce que tu voulais ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, répéta Spike en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Et maintenant ils sont tous dans ma tête à hurler toutes les choses que j'ai faites, tous les gens que j'ai…et lui, et ça, l'autre, la chose venue d'en dessous elle est là elle aussi. Tous. Ils me disent tous…va…en enfer._

_ - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_ - Tu le demandes ? s'indigna-t-il. Un homme ne doit-il pas tout faire pour elle ? Pour plaire à sa dulcinée ? Pour être le genre d'homme qui n'aurai jamais pu la…pour être un genre d'homme. Elle lèvera les yeux vers lui et lui pardonnera, et chacun d'entre nous recevra le pardon et l'amour._

Le vampire avança lentement vers la croix qui trônait au centre de la chapelle, et l'enlaça sous le regard épouvantée de la Tueuse.

_- Il sera enfin aimé, poursuivit-il tandis qu'un nuage de fumée commençait à l'envelopper. Tout est arrangé n'est-ce-pas ? On peut arrêter de se battre maintenant ? Hein Buffy ? On peut arrêter ? »_

Une nouvelle fois le décor changea. La deuxième Buffy était assise au bord d'un lit, Spike agenouillé devant elle.

« _- Ecoute-moi. J'ai été en vie plus longtemps que toi, et mort encore plus longtemps. J'ai vu des choses dont tu n'as pas idée, et j'en ai fait de biens pires encore...Je n'ai pas vraiment la réputation d'être un grand penseur. Je marche aux coups de sang, et mon sang a tendance à n'irriguer que très rarement mon cerveau. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai fait un paquet d'erreurs. Je changerai des tas de choses si je pouvais. J'ai plus de 100 ans Buffy, et il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'est de toi. Regarde-moi. Buffy je ne te demande rien. Quand je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est pas parce que je te veux, ni parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir. Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. J'aime ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, les choses que tu dis. J'ai vu ta gentillesse et ta force. J'ai vu le meilleur et le pire de toi, et je comprends avec une parfaite clarté tout ce que tu es. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. Tu es l'Elue Buffy._

_ - Je ne veux plus être l'élue, répondit la jeune femme dans un sanglot._

_ - Tu crois que ça me plait d'être un séducteur athlétique ? plaisanta le vampire. On a tous nos croix à porter. »_

Puis plus rien. La Tueuse se trouvait à présent dans le sous-sol du lycée, à l'endroit exact où Spike avait trouvé la mort. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant avec une infinie douleur ce dernier instant, ce dernier regard, ce dernier sourire.

« _- Je t'aime._

_ - Non mon cœur mais c'est gentil de le dire... »_

Buffy s'écroula sur le sol glacé, tandis que cet ultime souvenir s'embrasait en souriant. La jeune femme sortit l'amulette de sa poche et la contempla un instant, le regard vide. Lentement, une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une seconde, et en quelques instants un torrent inonda son visage. Son être tout entier souffrait de cette absence et Buffy était incapable d'imaginer sa vie s'il n'en faisait plus partie.

- Je t'aime ! hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire maintenant ?! Pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ?! Rendez-le-moi, je vous en supplie ! cria-t-elle à la vieille femme.

- Tu l'aimes ? Et pourtant, tu l'as traité de la pire façon qui soit, répondit cette dernière en s'approchant.

- Je regrette…je regrette tellement. Je vous en prie, laissez-le revenir parmi nous.

- C'est bien là ce que tu veux, peut importe les conséquences, peut importe le prix à payer ?

La Tueuse acquiesça.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse vivre.


	10. Sacrifice

**Bonsoir,  
**

**Je tiens à remercier Stéphanie et Marina pour leurs reviews ! Vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme me font vraiment très plaisir !  
**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**PARTIE 10 – Sacrifice**

Willow, Alex, Spike et Riley venaient de prendre place autour d'une table ronde. Le groupe K's Choice jouait Not an Addict, et l'ambiance dans la boite était survoltée. Les quatre amis étaient de plus en plus troublés par cette effervescence. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient quitté Sunnydale, la ville avait été définitivement rayée de la carte, ne laissant derrière elle que des cendres et un cratère gigantesque. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, elle était vivante. Elle transpirait littéralement de vie.

- Je commence à être mal à l'aise, se crispa la sorcière. Tout ceci ne me plaît pas du tout.

- C'est vrai que c'est déroutant...et dérangeant. C'est comme si on était jamais partis, concéda Alex en scrutant un groupe d'adolescents se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire que c'est l'œuvre de l'Initiative, reprit Willow.

- Si le gouvernement est derrière tout ça, je ne suis au courant de rien, déclara Riley. Et puis ça ne leur ressemble pas, c'est trop...

- Bizarre, termina Spike en écrasant sa cigarette. La ou les personnes qui ont créé cette illusion sont sûrement des experts de la manipulation mentale.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? l'interrogea Alex.

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- A votre avis, que se passe-t-il en ce moment pour Buffy ?

- Je n'en sais rien Willow. J'imagine qu'elle va devoir passer une sorte de test, répondit Spike.

- On devrait peut être aller...

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement, tout comme la musique et les danseurs. Tout s'était figé autour d'eux. Le silence et l'immobilité soudaine prit le groupe d'amis de court.

- Qui a appuyé sur pause ? s'écria Alex interloqué.

- On dirait des statues de cire, commenta Willow horrifiée.

- Ca devient vraiment flippant ici, marmonna Riley. Allons-nous-en !

Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent hors du Bronze, mais à l'extérieur aussi tout semblait s'être arrêté.

- Ok, là, j'ai peur, lâcha Alex en contemplant tous les êtres immobiles qui se tenaient face à eux.

- Je te lancerais bien une vanne sarcastique, mais je suis aussi flippé que toi, lança Spike en passant plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux du videur qui les fixaient sans bouger.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont morts ? balbutia Willow en observant une jeune femme qui était en arrêt sur image alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture.

- Je ne pense pas, indiqua Riley. N'oublions pas que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Rien de ce qui se trouve ici n'est réel.

- Merci GI Joe, on ne l'aurait pas deviné, cingla le vampire en contemplant un chien qui avait été immobilisé en train d'uriner sur un container à ordures.

Riley lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers Willow qui avait l'air à bout de force.

- Je ne sais pas vous...mais je me sens épuisée, murmura la sorcière avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Willow ! cria Alex en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?

Le militaire commença à se sentir mal, sa vue se brouilla, et il s'évanouit à son tour, suivit de près par Spike.

- Eh réveillez-vous, articula faiblement Alex avant de s'endormir également.

* * *

- C'est très étrange, s'étonna Dawn qui venait de s'agenouiller auprès de sa sœur. On dirait qu'ils dorment.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que m'ont révélé les prophétesses de la confrérie, c'est une sorte de sommeil astral.

Buffy, Riley, Willow, Spike et Alex étaient étendus à l'entrée du cratère, semblants dormir paisiblement.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit l'adolescente, c'est pourquoi ça n'a aucun effet sur nous ?

- Le portail s'est refermé derrière eux, expliqua Giles. Il lui fallait seulement 5 âmes.

- Vous étiez au courant ? Vous avez appris tout ça en Angleterre ?

- En effet. Le portail mystique qui entoure le cratère ne pouvait être ouvert que par 5 âmes ayant perdu leur âme sœur, dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Willow a perdu Tara, pour Alex c'était Anya, Spike et Buffy se sont perdus mutuellement...mais, et Riley ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, sa femme étant encore en vie...je ne vois qu'une seule personne, dit-il calmement.

- Buffy ? l'interrogea Dawn.

Giles acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce-qui les attend de l'autre côté ?

- Si j'en crois les informations que j'ai reçues, Buffy va devoir prouver la sincérité de ses sentiments envers Spike.

- Et pour les autres ?

- Ils ont déjà joué leur rôle en ouvrant le portail. Regarde, ils se réveillent.

Willow remua doucement et fronça les sourcils avant de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts.

- Que s'est-il passé ? finit-elle par articuler en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Vous vous êtes tous endormis, expliqua Dawn en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Riley ouvrit les yeux, ainsi qu'Alex. Les trois amis étaient encore étourdis par leur voyage de l'autre côté du miroir, mais ils reprirent rapidement leurs esprits.

- Alors, c'était comment ? s'impatienta l'adolescente.

- Bizarre, lâcha Alex encore sonné par ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

- On était... à Sunnydale, bredouilla Willow. Et tout était...

- Vivant, termina Riley.

- C'était vraiment perturbant, sourcilla la sorcière.

- Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus perturbé, c'est quand tout s'est figé autour de nous. On était les seuls en mouvement, se remémora Alex avec un frisson.

- Pourquoi Spike et Buffy ne se réveillent pas ? demanda Dawn en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Eh bien, commença Giles en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, j'imagine que Buffy n'a pas encore terminé. Et étant donné que Spike et elle sont émotionnellement et psychiquement reliés, il ne se réveillera pas avant qu'elle ait réussi...en supposant qu'elle réussisse.

Alex s'approcha de Spike et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Le grand décoloré se décolore de plus en plus, remarqua-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

L'ancien bibliothécaire s'approcha du vampire et constata l'urgence de la situation.

- Que peut-on faire Giles ? l'interrogea Willow anxieuse.

- Rien malheureusement, soupira ce dernier.

Dawn observa sa sœur endormie avec un pincement au cœur. Si jamais elle devait échouer, la Tueuse ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

Buffy serra le pendentif contre son cœur, et se releva tant bien que mal. Elle porta l'amulette à son visage, et tandis qu'une larme glissa sur la surface lisse du bijou, Spike apparut.

Il était allongé dos à elle. Buffy se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

- Pas si vite, murmura la femme âgée. Une dernière épreuve t'attend. Remporte là, prouve-moi ta sincérité et alors je te le rendrai, déclara-t-elle en serrant une vieille poupée en porcelaine contre elle.

- Mais…qui êtes-vous ? demanda Buffy en prenant soudain conscience de qui se tenait devant elle.

La vieille femme commença lentement à rajeunir, ses cheveux foncèrent jusqu'à devenir bruns, ses yeux recouvrèrent leur couleur sombre, ses traits se lissèrent, ses lèvres s'ourlèrent de rouge, et finalement un sourire étrange illumina ce visage que Buffy ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Melle Edith n'a pas été très sage, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix de petite fille. Elle a dévoilé notre identité tout comme les petites voix dans ma tête me l'avaient susurré.

- Drusilla ? souffla la Tueuse.

- Pauvre Spike. Regarde comme il a souffert.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda Buffy nerveuse.

- Je viens de te le dire. Remporte la dernière épreuve, et il sera tout à toi.

- D'accord, c'est quoi cette épreuve ?

- Hein hein, il ne faut pas tricher ce ne serait pas très juste et les règles du jeu doivent être respectées. Les étoiles ne veulent pas que je te donne la réponse, murmura le vampire en se déhanchant étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce-qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ?

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses fillette, dit-elle. Mon gentil Spike va bientôt se réveiller, tu ne devras rien lui dire de note petite entrevue.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Drusilla se releva lentement, serrant sa poupée de porcelaine un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, détaillant Buffy de haut en bas.

- Je ne comprends pas, susurra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Les voix qui résonnent en moi me l'avaient pourtant affirmé.

- Bon sang, tu ne pourrais pas parler clairement ? s'exclama la Tueuse excédée. Tes énigmes commencent sérieusement à me pomper l'air.

Le vampire fit une moue de petite fille qu'on venait de gronder et s'approcha de Buffy.

- Comment peut-il t'aimer ? Tu es tellement...humaine. Peut-être que c'est ça qui lui plaît tant. Tu dis que tu es amoureuse de lui, mais serais-tu prête à donner ta vie pour lui ? A souffrir les pires tortures de l'enfer pour lui ?

La jeune femme déglutit, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches défiant Drusilla du regard.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle fermement. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il vive.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais te donner un indice. Melle Edith insiste pour que je te mette sur la voie, murmura-t-elle en observant sa poupée en porcelaine de ses grands yeux noirs. La dernière fois que tu t'es trouvée ici il s'est sacrifié pour vous tous, pour que tu puisses vivre.

- Et ?

- Chhhuuuuttt j'en ai déjà bien assez dit, souffla le vampire en dodelinant de la tête. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller. Mais dépêche toi Buffy, le temps t'est compté.

- Drusilla, pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi nous aider ? demanda finalement la Tueuse.

- Parce que je l'aime, chuchota-t-elle en regardant Spike toujours étendu sur le sol glacé. Il doit vivre.

Elle s'approcha du vampire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Mon gentil Spike, souffla-t-elle avant de s'évaporer.

Buffy l'observa tandis qu'elle disparaissait en souriant, et reporta son regard vers son ancien amant qui commençait à remuer. Elle se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Spike, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il se redressa doucement et planta son regard dans celui de la Tueuse qui sourit en constatant qu'il était toujours lui-même. Elle le serra alors contre elle avec une telle force, que s'il avait pu respirer il en aurait eu le souffle coupé.

- Quel enthousiasme, dit-il en caressant le visage baigné de larmes de Buffy.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Spike embrassa ses cheveux, se délectant de l'odeur de vanille qu'ils dégageaient, il déposa un baiser sur son front, et suspendit son geste au dessus de ses lèvres, cherchant dans les yeux de la jeune femme le moindre signe de refus. Il l'embrassa, timidement d'abord, puis la passion prit le dessus et le baiser fougueux qu'ils échangèrent déclencha un brusque accès de fièvre chez Buffy. Le corps parcourut de décharges électriques et de frissons elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire, suffoquant de bonheur et de désir pour lui.

* * *

- Ils en mettent du temps, s'impatienta Alex. Qu'est-ce-que vous croyez qu'ils sont en train de faire ?

- Ils sont sûrement en train de se battre contre une force démoniaque, argumenta Willow en croisant les bras.

- Ou alors ils font des galipettes, tiqua Dawn.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle qu'ils considéraient encore comme une enfant.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ils s'aiment c'est pas interdit que je sache, déclara l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

- Hum, quoiqu'ils fassent, il faudrait qu'ils se...dépêchent, lâcha pudiquement Giles. Il va bientôt faire jour, et les rayons du soleil n'ont jamais été très amis avec Spike.

- Enfin, vu qu'il est de plus en plus transparent, il ne devrait pas sentir grand chose, railla Alex.

- Oui et puis c'est un fantôme, acquiesça Willow.

- Je vous rappelle que si Buffy réussit, il retrouvera son corps, se défendit le bibliothécaire agacé.

- Oooh oui, c'est vrai, firent les deux amis en cœur.

* * *

Spike et Buffy étaient allongés dans le sous sol du lycée, le long manteau de cuir noir du vampire en guise de drap, ils se noyaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre. La jeune femme caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il portait au sourcil, souvenir de la première Tueuse qu'il avait vaincue.

- Tu étais vraiment sincère ? dit-il doucement.

Buffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se lova contre lui, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de sa peau.

Un premier grondement retentit.

- Tu as entendu ça ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Spike fit non de la tête, savourant le bonheur qui s'offrait enfin à lui.

Un second grondement bien plus puissant le tira de sa rêverie.

- Ok, là j'ai entendu.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Les deux amants se rhabillèrent brusquement, et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers l'extérieur. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, plaisanta Spike.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour on a démoli un immeuble, dit-il en souriant.

- Et ? sourcilla Buffy. Quel rapport avec...ça ?

Sunnydale n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille dévasté. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour du lycée avait été détruit.

Buffy éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a fait.

La jeune femme s'approcha du bord du ravin qui entourait l'école et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ? demanda le vampire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_"La dernière épreuve commence." _pensa Buffy en contemplant le ciel sombre.

- Viens, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Retournons à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à nouveau dans la cave. La terre trembla à nouveau, et le sol se fissura, craquant sous les grondements du séisme. Spike attrapa Buffy par la taille tandis la terre explosait sous leurs pieds.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? paniqua la jeune femme.

- On sort !

Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, mais la Tueuse s'arrêta net, repensant à l'épreuve que Drusilla avait mentionnée. La lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais amour ? Ca va s'effondrer !

- Spike, écoute-moi, dit-elle avec douceur. Tu dois sortir d'ici.

Elle sortit l'amulette de sa poche et la lui présenta.

- Tu m'as sauvé une fois, maintenant c'est à moi de le faire.

Le vampire la regarda avec horreur, ne sachant trop ce que ce pendentif allait lui faire.

- Buffy, il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ici, tu m'entends ? C'est hors de question !

- Spike je t'en prie ! sanglota-t-elle. Tu dois sortir, fais-moi confiance.

- Mais...je refuse de te perdre, dit-il en tombant à ses genoux.

Buffy s'agenouilla, et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'elle y lut l'apaisa, et la conforta dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir.

- Je t'aime Spike, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. C'est toi qui m'a donné la force d'exister, tu entends ? Tu dois vivre, chuchota-t-elle.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, cachant tant bien que mal la tristesse qui avait prit possession de lui.

- Buffy...je t'aime

- Aies confiance en moi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Maintenant, sauve-toi ! cria-t-elle tandis que tout autour d'eux s'effondrait.

Spike lui lança un dernier regard empli de larmes, et, consumé par la rage et la douleur il s'enfuit.

La jeune femme sourit, sachant qu'à présent il était sauvé, et passa le pendentif autour de son cou, attendant patiemment que la mort vienne la retrouver. Elle ferma les yeux, et pensa à sa petite sœur. Comprendrait-elle son geste ? Elle aurait probablement du mal à l'accepter, mais au fil du temps la tristesse s'amenuiserait et peut être finirait-elle par lui pardonner. Giles, Willow, Alex, Angel, Riley. Buffy vit les visages de ses amis défiler. Le cœur serré, elle pensa tendrement à chacun d'eux, réalisant combien leur présence lui manquait à cet instant précis. Spike. Son visage dur et doux, ses yeux glacés et fiévreux, sa peau froide et brûlante. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Elle sourit en repensant à leur dernière étreinte et inspira profondément tandis que l'amulette commençait à scintiller.

Une légère brûlure entreprit de mordre sa peau, puis, lancinante, la douleur s'intensifia arrachant un cri de surprise à Buffy. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et constata que ses mains étaient en flammes. Progressivement la chaleur la consuma, et la jeune femme fut fascinée de ne pas souffrir outre mesure. Cette légère morsure glissa lentement sur elle prenant possession de son corps, et lorsqu'enfin elle s'embrasa, la Tueuse accueillit la mort en souriant.

_A suivre_


	11. William

**Et bien nous y voici, le dernier chapitre !  
**

**Je remercie Marina, Stéphanie, et Yinbuffy pour leurs reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées !  
**

**Marina : merci pour tes nombreux compliments et encouragements ! Quelque chose me dit qu'on va souvent rigoler sur un certain forum XD  
**

**Stéphanie : merci de ta présence chapitre après chapitre, ton enthousiasme m'a vraiment aidé !  
**

**Yinbuffy : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis contente que cette fiction t'aie plu.  
**

**Je remercie également tous les lecteurs anonymes qui se sont arrêtés sur cette histoire.  
**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous comblera, bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 11 – William**

Buffy avait l'impression de flotter. Légère comme une bulle de savon, elle décida finalement de s'installer à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au paradis dont elle avait été arrachée presque quatre ans plus tôt, mais c'était apaisant, verdoyant et fleuri. Un ruisseau courait entre les arbres de ce jardin d'Eden irréaliste. Tandis qu'un papillon se posa sur son bras, la Tueuse allongea ses jambes et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du calme et de la sérénité des lieux. Etait-elle morte ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? La jeune femme n'en savait rien. Au loin il lui semblait parvenir des voix. Des voix familières. Mais Buffy ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Elle était consciente que tôt ou tard elle devrait refaire surface, mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent c'était se reposer.

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? demanda une jeune fille dont l'intonation trahissait la panique._

_ - Il faut qu'on la ramène chez vous, répondit un homme avec calme._

_ - Et pour lui ? Vous y croyez vous à ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir un individu qui semblait plus jeune._

_ - Eh bien…reprit son interlocuteur, attendons déjà de voir si elle se réveille. Nous aviserons ensuite._

_ - Mais…est-ce-qu'il est redevenu…enfin, vous savez ? interrogea une seconde voix féminine._

_ - Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si tel était le cas, il nous faudra alors agir en conséquence._

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'escapade désastreuse de Sunnydale. Exception faite de Riley, le Scooby Gang s'était réuni à la tombée de la nuit chez les sœurs Summers.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Alex en prenant une part de pizza jambon fromage.

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, se renfrogna Dawn. On dirait qu'elle est dans une sorte de…coma.

Giles retira ses lunettes et se massa les paupières, épuisé. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il avait très peu dormi. Il avait épluché des dizaines d'ouvrages, mais rien n'expliquait l'état de Buffy.

- Mais, enfin que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par la question d'Angel. Remarquant son trouble, Andrew se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Allons faire un tour.

La jeune fille accepta son invitation avec gratitude. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et se rendirent à la plage.

- Je n'en peux plus, révéla-t-elle finalement en se laissant tomber sur le sable. Ca fait 100 fois qu'on raconte cette histoire, je n'en supporterai pas davantage.

- Dawn, ils essaient de comprendre.

- Si tu avais été là…rien que de repenser à la manière dont il s'est sauvé et aux hurlements de Buffy, j'en ai la nausée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là bas…je suis même incapable de l'expliquer.

- Ca va aller, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Vous allez trouver, j'en suis sûr.

Willow termina son récit d'une voix monocorde, lasse de ressasser encore et encore les mêmes choses.

- Donc, reprit Angel, il s'est réveillé, il vous a regardé…et il a détalé.

Alex acquiesça et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- On aurait dit qu'il ne nous reconnaissait pas.

- Spike est dans la nature, et on ne sait pas s'il est redevenu mauvais ou pas ? poursuivit le vampire soucieux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prendra à Buffy, exposa Giles en remettant ses lunettes. Il l'a aimé bien avant avoir récupéré son âme.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Alex. Cela dit, Buffy est la Tueuse et s'il recommençait à tuer des innocents, elle devrait…enfin, vous savez.

- Je devrais le tuer, termina la jeune femme qui se tenait les bras croisés dans l'encadrement.

Ses amis se levèrent précipitamment et la serrèrent dans leur bras, soulagés qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée.

- Je vais chercher Dawn, annonça Willow avant de quitter la pièce.

Buffy s'installa dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda son protecteur en prenant place face à elle.

- Un peu groggy, mais ça va. Je vivrai, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Buffy, s'écria sa jeune sœur en entrant dans la pièce. Tu vas bien ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? Tu veux que je te prépare…

- Dawn, l'interrompit-elle. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Fatiguée ? Tu as dormi deux jours ! plaisanta Alex.

- Je vais te faire de la soupe, décréta l'adolescente. C'est ce que maman nous faisait quand on était malades.

Elle se leva, apporta deux oreillers à la Tueuse et s'éclipsa.

- Buffy, commença Willow, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé là bas ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure un instant, ne sachant si elle devait tout leur raconter.

- J'ai…rencontré une prophétesse, dit-elle en omettant volontairement de la nommer. Elle m'a fait revivre, des moments clés de ma relation avec Spike.

La jeune femme parla pendant près d'une heure sans s'arrêter, expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans la ruelle près du Bronze. Elle se garda cependant de décrire leurs retrouvailles enfiévrées. La gorge sèche, elle termina son histoire devant les regards terrifiés de ses amis.

- Tu…tu as donné ta vie pour lui ? bredouilla la sorcière au bord des larmes.

Angel se leva fou de rage.

- Tu t'es sacrifié pour ce type ! explosa-t-il.

- Je l'aime Angel ! Il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes.

- Il ne te mérite pas Buffy !

La gifle partit toute seule et résonna dans le silence du salon de la jeune femme.

Giles, Alex et Willow, se dérobèrent, décidant qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller retrouver Dawn et Andrew en cuisine.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu comptes me faire un plan Dawson à chaque fois que j'aurai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? hurla-t-elle. Est-ce-que tu te rends compte que tu m'as quitté il y a quasiment sept ans ? Tu m'as largué dans les égouts, alors ne viens pas me dire qui me mérite et qui ne me mérite pas.

- Buffy…

- Non, ça suffit maintenant. Angel, je ne t'aime plus, est-ce-que c'est clair ?

- Il n'a rien à t'offrir. Quel avenir as-tu avec lui Buffy ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu réalises que si tout ce que tu as vécu là bas n'avait pas été une illusion tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Si on me demandait là tout de suite de le refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime. Je l'ai dans la peau, et ma vie n'a aucun sens sans lui. Je préfèrerai encore mourir que de vivre dans un monde où il n'existerait pas.

Angel leva les bras en signe de capitulation. Il attrapa sa veste et disparut sans se retourner.

Les semaines défilèrent, et finalement, le réveillon de Noël pointa le bout de son nez. Buffy et Dawn flânaient dans les magasins à la recherche de leurs derniers cadeaux de Noël. La Tueuse n'avait pas revu Angel depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, mais cela lui convenait. Au moins, les choses étaient claires pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. L'absence de Spike, et la pénurie de nouvelles à son sujet lui enserrait la poitrine d'une douleur écrasante. Chaque jour passé, amenuisait ses chances de pouvoir le retrouver. Elle patrouillait des nuits entières, ne dormant que quelques heures par jour, dans l'espoir de le voir arriver, son manteau de cuir sur le dos et son sourire cynique vissé aux lèvres. Mais jusqu'à présent, ses recherches n'avaient pas porté leur fruit. Willow avait tenté une formule de localisation en invoquant la déesse Thespia, malheureusement cela n'avait pas abouti. Néanmoins, Buffy refusait de baisser les bras. Tandis qu'elle naviguait entre les vitrines d'une bijouterie, Dawn observa sa sœur qui contemplait un briquet en or blanc.

- Il serait parfait pour Spike, murmura-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La Tueuse acquiesça, une grosse boule se formant lentement dans sa gorge.

- Buffy, commença l'adolescente.

- Non. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ecoute, ça peut paraitre…étrange mais, j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à l'espoir qu'un jour il réapparaitra, déclara la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, se crispa Dawn.

- Ah non ? répondit Buffy en lui faisant face.

- Andrew m'a demandé de vivre avec lui, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Buffy encaissa l'annonce avec difficulté. Bien sûr elle savait que tôt ou tard ce jour arriverait, mais une fois devant le fait accompli, la nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- Tu es contre ? demanda l'adolescente qui se crispa davantage en voyant la mine renfrognée de sa sœur.

- Eh bien…c'est que…tu es si jeune, argumenta la Tueuse en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je vais bientôt avoir 19 ans, et il ne me reste qu'un an d'études avant d'avoir mon diplôme, plaida-t-elle. Et puis, étant toi-même amoureuse d'un homme que personne n'approuve dans notre entourage, je pensais que tu me comprendrais.

- C'est d'accord, sourit Buffy.

Quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets et d'un sapin de Noël, les deux sœurs franchirent le seuil de leur appartement. Dawn se dépêcha de déposer les sacs qu'elle tenait pour aider Buffy qui se débattait avec les branches de l'arbre.

- Où veux-tu le mettre ?

- Près de la baie vitrée, ça te va ?

L'adolescente approuva et tant bien que mal, elles réussirent finalement à l'installer, semant quelques épines au passage.

- Je vais aller voir Andrew, ça ira pour préparer le repas ou tu préfères que je reste ?

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit Buffy en vidant les sacs de provisions. Essaye juste de ne pas rentrer trop tard, j'ai dit aux autres de venir pour 20 heures.

- Pas de soucis, acquiesça la jeune fille en remettant son écharpe. Je serai à l'heure.

- Andrew peut venir si tu en as envie, proposa la Tueuse tout en mettant le four à chauffer.

- C'est gentil, la remercia sa sœur, mais il dîne chez ses parents. A ce soir.

Elle plaqua une bise sur la joue de Buffy, récupéra son sac et ses clés et s'en alla.

La Tueuse s'affaira une bonne heure en cuisine, et tandis que la dinde rôtissait lentement, et que les pommes de terres cuisaient tranquillement, elle se rendit dans sa chambre récupérer le carton de décorations de Noël.

En découvrant Drusilla assise sur son lit, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue t'apporter un cadeau, murmura le vampire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Un ca...mais je ne t'ai pas invitée à entrer, réalisa Buffy intriguée.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment là, c'est une projection astrale.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre lorsqu'elle reconnut cette voix. Elle se retourna, et se trouva face à face avec lui. Les cheveux en batailles, vêtu d'un jean noir, et d'un t-shirt à manches longues de la même couleur, il avait l'air épuisé et affaibli.

- Spike, articula-t-elle.

- Le pauvre petit agneau s'était égaré, bougonna Drusilla en se levant. Mais, il n'est plus du tout amusant maintenant.

Spike leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le vampire.

- Les âmes ne sont pas drôles...et elles le sont encore moins lorsque...mais chuuuutttt je vais gâcher toute la surprise ! minauda Dru en tapant dans ses mains.

La Tueuse le contempla longuement. Il avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose auquel elle refusait de croire. Hésitante, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Tandis qu'un courant électrique la traversa, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux au contact de sa peau.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle. Tu es...

- ...humain, termina-t-il.

Drusilla frétillait littéralement à présent.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant simple, répliqua la vampire. Tu as réussi l'épreuve que je t'ai proposé. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je tenais toujours mes promesses.

Puis, avec un dernier sourire Dru disparut, les laissant seuls.

Spike prit la main de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui.

- Allons nous asseoir, proposa-t-il.

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de dinde aux marrons flottait, et prirent place autour de la table.

Buffy n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux et encore moins à parler. Elle ne cessait d'observer ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Je vais bientôt me réveiller, c'est ça ? réussit-elle à demander.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec tendresse, troublé également par les évènements.

- Buffy, dit-il avec douceur. Je te promets que tout ceci est réel. Même si j'ai moi aussi du mal à y croire.

Elle tendit le bras et effleura sa joue, surprise une nouvelle fois par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il sourit, et s'agenouilla près d'elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il les embrassa et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour, et lorsqu'elle le serra enfin contre elle, des larmes déferlèrent sur ses pommettes.

- Tu es là, articula-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, riant et pleurant à la fois, heureux tout simplement de s'être retrouvés.

_"Lorsque je t'ai quitté dans ce sous-sol, je me suis maudit d'avoir une nouvelle fois été vaincu par toi. Je me suis haïs comme jamais auparavant. Je clame depuis des années que je t'aime, et voilà qu'au moment crucial je t'abandonne. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais bien que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, mais n'empêche que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour et venir te chercher, mais la porte s'était murée et tout autour de moi s'effondrait. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir, et je suis sorti. Un vrai zombie. Je me suis retrouvé près d'un cratère immense, j'étais totalement perdu, hébété, je n'avais plus aucune conscience de quoique ce soit. Dans mon état de transe j'ai cru apercevoir Giles et les autres, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'eux. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais. Alors j'ai couru. J'ai erré des jours entiers, tiraillé par la peur, la soif, la faim. Finalement j'ai dû m'évanouir. Oui je sais Globule, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus viril._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une crypte. Drusilla était là, elle m'observait. Elle m'avait trouvé à moitié crevé dans une ruelle de Los Angeles. J'étais mort de trouille et dans un état de faiblesse digne d'un mauvais film. Et mon amnésie n'aidait pas. Il s'est passé plusieurs jours, sans que je n'ose bouger tellement j'étais terrifié, me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais vraiment terrifié ! Tu te sentirais comment toi, sans souvenirs et face à un vampire ? Ha, tu vois, tu fais moins la maligne poussin, et toi je t'ai pas sonné Harris. _

_Bon j'en étais où ? Ah oui, je disais donc que des jours ou peut être des semaines se sont écoulés, et j'ai commencé à avoir des flashbacks. Je me voyais humilié par la société anglaise, débitant de la mauvaise poésie à une certaine Cécile. William le sanglant, voilà comment on me surnommait. Soit disant que ma poésie faisait saigner les oreilles tellement elle était infecte. _

_J'ai vu ma rencontre avec Drusilla, ma naissance en tant que vampire, la transformation de ma mère et petit à petit mes souvenirs se sont mis en place de manière limpide et je me suis retrouvé au Bronze. Le soir où on s'est rencontré. Je t'observais pendant que tu dansais, tu m'as obsédé dès cet instant. Harris si tu l'ouvres, je t'en colle une._

_Ma mémoire a refait surface et ton sacrifice m'est apparu. Insoutenable. Intolérable. Inacceptable. J'ai refusé de croire à ta mort. J'ai demandé des comptes à Dru, et elle m'a expliqué que c'est elle qui avait tout manigancé depuis de le départ : la dimension parallèle n'était en fait qu'une illusion qui ne pouvait s'activer qu'avec cinq cœurs ayant perdu leurs âmes sœurs, l'amulette, la vision de Lorne. Tout était prévu. Elle voulait te tester amour, voir jusqu'où tu étais prête à aller. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver le William que j'avais été. Mais là où elle s'est planté, c'est qu'au lieu de récupérer un vampire, elle a récupéré un humain. Elle a voulu me tuer pour refaire de moi un être sanguinaire, mais Angel nous a trouvé à temps et il m'a sauvé. Il a réussi à convaincre Drusilla de me laisser partir, et la suite vous la connaissez."._

Spike acheva son récit et le silence régna quelques secondes dans le salon de la Tueuse.

- C'est un miracle, déclara finalement Giles en se resservant de la viande.

- Y'a quand même un truc qui m'échappe, d'après Lorne tu devais redevenir William le sanglant.

- Est-ce-que tu m'as seulement écouté Harris ? cingla le jeune homme.

- C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait quand il était humain, parce que sa poésie était...

- Médiocre globule, tu peux le dire.

- Donc tu n'es plus un tueur sanguinaire ?

Spike leva les yeux au ciel à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

- Non Willow, indiqua Buffy. Il est juste, lui, dit-elle en le regardant les yeux brillants.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, et après le dessert Buffy sortit quelques minutes. Elle enleva ses chaussures et fit quelques pas sur la plage. Spike la rejoignit, et l'attira à lui.

- Et maintenant amour, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Eh bien, je pensais passer ma vie auprès d'un vampire sexy, mais bon, c'est raté.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna un instant et sourit.

- Tu devras te contenter d'un séducteur athlétique, tu crois que ça ira ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Je crois que je pourrai faire avec...William.

Tapis dans les ténèbres un vampire brun les observa, une petite pointe de jalousie l'avait envahi, mais un sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi. C'était son cadeau pour la femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer.

- Joyeux Noël Buffy, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

FIN

**Voilà, cette histoire est terminée, mais je suis entrain de réfléchir à une épilogue du point de vue d'Angel et Drusilla, je pense que ça peut être intéressant de voir les "coulisses" en quelque sorte, de la résurrection de Spike.**

**Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction, post saison 7, un peu différente de celle-ci. Bien sûr elle est centrée également sur le couple spuffy, en tant que shippeuse je ne peux pas faire autrement lol, mais il y a beaucoup plus d'action, et les autres personnages sont également plus importants. Je pense la publier prochainement, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)  
**

**A bientôt !  
**

**Miwakoko ;)  
**


End file.
